Surviving the Forest
by ICCFOWIGSM
Summary: Youhei decided to organize a camping trip. After he finally invited everyone -with my help of course-, we began our adventure in the forest, but awful occurrences cause the trip to go terribly, and may even end it before the final day. What happens in the forest, STAYS in the forest. RETITLED- used to be called "The Camping Trip". Rated T just in case.
1. Lazy Bum, Youhei

Disclaimer- I do not own Clannad or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Dark soon became light as I opened my eyes and began a new day which was waiting to be encountered. I began getting ready for school as things started going around in my head. Graduation was coming up soon, Nagisa was sick; she was probably going to have to repeat her 3rd year again. My cluttered thoughts were interrupted when I heard knocking at my bedroom d- I mean the guest rooms door. I was still staying over at Nagisa's house. I thought I should move out soon.<p>

"Tomoya are you ready for school?" Sanae-san asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I replied to the innocent lady.

After eating breakfast with the Furukawa family and saying goodbye to the humorous family I began walking to school.

The path to school was the same as usual, plain and boring. A little bit of thought led me to realize that my morning strolls to school weren't as normal as I had believed. They are usually interrupted by life changing or just strange events. Suddenly, a quiet humming sounded from behind me. I spun around and saw Kyou on her motor scooter; she looked like she was heading in my direction and was going to hit me. I tried jumping out of the way but she was going too fast.

"Tomoya, are you alright?" Kyou asked with a lack of worry omitting from her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should watch where you're going." I explained while trying to get up and uncomfortably rubbing my back.

"OK, see you at school!" She said as she zoomed away. I got up with my sore back and continued my journey to school.

When I got to my classroom I sat at my desk and shut my eyes as I rested my head in my folded arms. The teacher wasn't there yet so I decided to take the time and think about anything that needed to be thought about. I wondered how I did on my last exam, my guess was not good. If I studied enough that week I might have done well. My train of thoughts was interrupted again, but this time my sight was invaded and all I could see was a strange looking blonde guy.

"Hey Tomoya, how's it going?" He asked while staring at me.

"Boring." I told him as he yawned.

"Yesterday when I was walking outside for exercise I had an amazing idea."

"I doubt it was amazing..." I mumbled under my breath. "Wait since when did you start exercising? I thought you were a lazy bum."

"You will regret saying that after hearing what I'm going to say. I think we should all go on a trip and just relax." He lost me there. Is he losing it?

"Yeah we should, so where do you think we can get the 'imaginary' money to go and 'relax'?" I asked as Youhei sat at his desk and put his hands behind his head.

"It's all taken care of." He replied.

"OK sure. There's nothing better to do, but what do you mean by 'all'?"

"You know, the Fujibayashi's, Tomoyo, and Kotomi." He told me. Just hearing the name Fujibayashi made my back hurt. I didn't need the constant reminder of Kyou's obnoxious and painful meetings with me.

"I don't think you'll be able to get any of those people to go."

"Oh come on, Kotomi doesn't need to study, and Tomoyo loves me so why wouldn't they come?"

"Where do you get the 'love' from? In between the kicks or the punches?" I joked as he gave an angry stare.

"You know it's in there deep inside."

"How deep?" I grinned at him as he began thinking, completely ignoring what I just said.

"I don't know how to get the Fujibayashi's..."

"Isn't that a good thing? Kyou is too violent and Ryou is too quiet so it would be pointless for them to c-" I heard sobbing and footsteps running from and to the room. I looked away from Youhei to see high speed dictionaries flying towards both of us. I saw Youhei dodge his but mine hit me square in the face. I fell from my chair and landed hard on the school flooring.

"Why is my sister crying!" I heard Kyou yelling from the other side of the room.

"How should we know?" Youhei responded nonchalantly. I'm glad they were having such a nice conversation, I was just chilling on the floor, half dead.

"You should know because you idiots are always hurting other people!"

Several minutes later after Kyou left and Youhei was on the ground, half dead, like me, the teacher came back and the class settled down. We sat up as quick as we could. Just like that another ordinary day continued.

After Youhei and I ate lunch we sat on the roof plotting revenge for Kyou, but then we came to our senses and realized that it wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey Youhei, what was that trip you were planning?" I asked as the blonde went into deep thought. Yes, it's that obvious when he tries to think.

"Well I've been saving up some money for quite some time and thought that we could all go... I didn't get far enough in my planning for location yet."

"Hmm maybe we could go to the beach?"

"Nah, too sandy."

"How about we go touring Japan with a road trip?" I continued, but my effortless attempts to help the guy seemed pointless since his picky attitude was too strong to get through.

"Nah, too tiring."

"How about we take an air plane to a desert so we can leave you there to die of dehydration?" I suggested, completely serious.

"Let's go camping!" He suddenly yelled, loud enough for the whole school to hear his idea.

"Camping? How much days?"

"Let's go for entire week!" His face lit up as he continued yelling, but this time I bet all of Japan could hear him.

"Can you speak louder? I can't hear you."

"Camping it is. We can go in two weeks, once school is over."

After he decided that we were going camping we looked at each other then began laughing hysterically at our swollen faces from the dictionaries. All we needed was to convince the girls to come along and that was going to be a challenge.

Once school was over I began walking to Nagisa's house. I hoped she was able to get better. Maybe I should ask her to come along with me for the camping trip. Maybe some fresh air would make her feel better.

I was already at the house when I heard Akio's voice yelling to Sanae-san. Something about 'loving' her bread came up as I saw them run from the house. I just casually walked by them and into the store. I went right upstairs to check on Nagisa and gently knocked on her door in-case she was sleeping.

"Come in." Her soft voice called as I slid the door. I walked in quietly and put down my bag. I saw her sitting on her bed, holding the dango plushie that I bought her last month for her birthday.

"How are you feeling?" I asked the sweet girl who was calmly staring down at her stuffed plushie.

"Much better than before." She answered with a cute smile to follow.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come with Youhei and I to go camping in a couple of weeks.

Nagisa looked up from the dango and straight at my face. I was confused for a moment until she spoke up.

"What happened to your face?" She asked with worried look painted on her face.

"Kyou, that's what happened." I replied quickly with frustration. "So can you?"

"Sure!"

One down, four to go.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review! I need as much feedback as possible, positive or negative, as long as you review I'm fine with whatever you write.<p> 


	2. Kotomi, Here we Come

**Disclaimer- I do not own Clannad or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Once I got to school, I went straight to class to reluctantly find Youhei standing right next to my desk, waiting for me. I took a couple of seconds at the door to consider my options and if I should have ran for my life or just walk to my desk and ignore him. My options were limitless until Youhei yelled my name which had meant it was too late to leave unnoticed. I walked up to my desk and sat down.<p>

"Hey, Tomoya!" He yelled right in my face.

"Hi, do you need something?" I asked, already annoyed.

"Did you think up any ideas to get the girls?"

"Not a chance. By the way I asked Nagisa if she could come and she can."

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU?!" He shouted while he slammed his hand on my desk. It confused me greatly, but I decided to just continue listening because he would probably explain his idiotic thoughts in a moment. "Have you not thought about her health?"

"Of course I did." I explained as he was still very furious. "She will get better if she gets some fresh air."

"I meant what if she sees Tomoyo and I flirting with each other? Her heart will surely break into pieces!" I just stared at him blankly. I could tell by the look on his face that he was serious.

"That wouldn't happen. She doesn't like you, why would her heart break? Also, why would you and Tomoyo be flirting with each other, anyway?"

"I told you yesterday that she loves me deep inside." He began with that nonsense once again.

"Would you stop dreaming already?" I pleaded already knowing the answer.

"What do you mean by dreaming? Tomoya, do you know what love is? I'll tell you, it's what Tomoyo and I have and feel for each other." He told me as he calmed down. He finally sat at his desk and looked at him, completely uninterested in what he had just say. We began waiting for class to start. A couple of minutes later Ryou came into class. She usually came earlier but apparently not today. She suddenly approached us with a stern look on her face.

"Hi..." Her voice trailed off. She was as quiet as usual. Youhei stood up, pushing his chair into the wall. He walked up to her, then he scanned her entire body like he was looking for something.

"Hi." He finally responded. "Would you and your sister like to join us for a camping trip?" I guess he resorted to the straight approach. She didn't answer quickly and just stared at Youhei. Right when she decided what to say and opened her mouth to talk, the teacher walked in. Everyone went to their desks as the teacher began speaking.

Once class was over, I watched Youhei walk over to Ryou to attempt to ask her again. I saw him opening his mouth to talk, but then a text book came flying from outside the room and hit him in the face which resulted in him falling backwards. Ryou looked worried and was about to help him up but an arm grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. I decided to help Youhei since there was no one else who could potentially do the job correctly.

"Are you OK?" I asked while reaching a hand out.

"Yeah, I only got a nosebleed this time." He responded while reaching for my hand.

"I was talking to the text book. It was thrown pretty hard."

"Wow, I appreciate your kindness." He said sarcastically while holding his nose; he sounded really weird. We began walking down the hallway for lunch. We were brainstorming on how to get the girls to come on the camping trip and came to the conclusion to save the Fujibayashi's for last.

"So, who are we going to bother this lunch?" Youhei questioned me as I carelessly gave some thought.

"Hmm I think we should ask Kotomi, she will probably be easy."

"OK to the..." The blonde paused to think for where the genius could be.

"Library." I continued for him. We turned towards the library to look for Kotomi.

* * *

><p>Youhei opened the door as I peaked my head in to see if anyone was there. I saw Kotomi sitting on the ground...reading...as usual.<p>

"Hey, Kotomi." I greeted, crouching down next to her. "What are you reading?"

"Avancée livre l'apprentissage du francais." She told me, as a stared at her blankly and quite frankly, very confused. "A french book"

"Oh... well I came to ask you something." I explained, but she looked distracted from Youhei leaning over my shoulder to see the book. He just stared at it like he had seen a ghost. What an idiot.

"What did you come to ask?" Kotomi asked and she closed her book temporarily.

"Youhei and I are planning a camping trip. We were wondering if you could come."

"Sure, I don't have any plans for the next three weeks." She answered, but then I realized something that was very stressing and worrying just from the thought... Where did Youhei go? Suddenly, there was a large crashing sound right behind the bookshelf Kotomi and I were sitting in front of. We both got up to see what had caused the loud crashing noise. All we could see was a toppled over bookshelf with a whole lot of books scattered underneath.

"_H-h-help._" We heard from under the bookshelf. Right then I knew this was Youhei's doing. I rushed to lift the the shelf and all the books to find him. There were a lot of book, from Japanese, to english and french. I finally found some blonde hair and pulled it up as hard as I could. I kinda pulled out a bit of it but I'll keep that a secret. I finally brought him out completely. The idiot gasped for air as I picked up some books.

"Are you OK?" I asked as Youhei looked at my face.

"Are you talking to the books again?" He questioned, while brushing the dust off of himself.

"Maybe..." I paused. "How did you manage to tip the bookshelf over?"

"One of the books were stuck..." His voice trailed off. He looked a bit embarrassed as he held the top of his head. As quick as I could, I threw away the hair I pulled from his head and began putting the books away, Kotomi and Sunohara helped. A few minutes later after we had finished, there was still a couple of minutes before the next class started.

"Well, we should get going." I suggested to Youhei, but he seemed to be against the idea.

"I think I'm gonna skip my next class, I just want to sleep here for a bit." He told me. "By the way Okazaki and I are planning a trip, want to come?" Youhei looked at Kotomi, who was putting away the last of the books.

"She already said yes." I explained.

"Oh, well thats great!" He exclaimed, he jumped in the air waving his hands. I didn't know he was so excited for the trip.

"OK well I'll be going now." I announced. I walked out of the library, watching Youhei sitting on the ground shutting his eyes.

Two down, three to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres chapter 2! Please review if you want more!<strong>


	3. Tomoyo! He's Raging!

**Disclaimer-I don't own Clannad or any of the characters!**

The sun was bright, it seemed as if its flame grew double its usual size. Strangely it wasn't hot, it was a normal spring day. A fine day to be walking to school. There was one more week of school left. Sunohara has tried multiple times to get Tomoyo to come on the trip, but every time he speaks of their 'love' together so he gets kicked and punched until you can't tell who he is by just looking at his face. After his annoying begging yesterday I decided to ask her today for a change.

"Hey Okazaki!" He yelled as he ran down the hill to talk to me. Sadly, like his life, he lost control of his speed and ran into a tree. He recovered fast and caught up with me.

"Have you decided how you're going to ask Tomoyo to come with us?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I have it all planned out." I answered as we continued walking up the hill. "I'm going to ask her at lunch."

"Good, then I'll have lots of time to find somewhere to hide." He chuckled.

"Coward..." I muttered. Now at the top of the hill we both walked into the school as I told him the plan.

Once class was over, we walked down the hallway until we saw Tomoyo.

"There she is!" He yelled, specifically to get her attention. She spun around to see where the commotion was. Right when he saw her turn, he ran behind a wall to hide from her. I hate him. She approached me, she seemed angry from Sunohara's yelling.

"Why was your friend yelling?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Oh Sunohara... He was raging! He said he was going to break all of the windows in the school because of the un-reasonable prices for the cafeteria food!" I lied.

"**Whaaat!**" He shouted. I widened my eyes at him to try and tell him to run. She began running towards the wall that she saw him rush to earlier, then he began running. I laughed as I watched Tomoyo chase Sunohara. Although, because she is incredibly fast, she instantly caught up with him, but because of my smart thinking, they ran towards the bathrooms and he went into the boys washrooms. She stood there and waited. Too bad Sunohara wasn't coming out for awhile.

"Tired?" I asked her. She seemed surprised to see that I caught up with her.

"When is you friend coming out of the bathroom?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow." I said with a grin. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't want to be involved with your dumb games."

"If you get involved with my 'dumb games' I'll bring him out and you can beat him up as much as you want for the next hour." I told her.

"**HEY THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!**" Sunohara yelled from inside the bathroom.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Come on a trip with Sunohara, Kotomi, Nagisa, the Fujibayashi's, and I." I explained. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"O...K..." She said slowly. She looked nervous from her decision.

"**YES!**" Sunohara exclaimed excitedly. I walked in the bathroom and grabbed Sunohara. I pulled him out and pushed him in front of Tomoyo. He began yelling and screaming, then Tomoyo started chasing him.

Three down, two to go.

After Sunohara was finished being bandaged up at the nurses office we began walking to his dorm. It was silent except for the rugby teams yelling. Once we got inside his dorm room I tried to make myself comfortable but that was hard because of the gigantic mess. he should clean up around here.

"So, have you thought about how to get the Fujibayashi's? He asked.

"No, like I said before, we should just give up on them." I tried to explain.

"**WE CAN'T!**" He yelled.

"**STOP YELLING!**" Shouted the rugby team as they kicked the walls.

"Anyway, you told Tomoyo that they were coming." He said as he pushed everything off his bed so he could sit.

"I guess you're right, I'll try and think of something tonight. I need food to think good." I told him as I began to walk out the door.

"OK see ya." He said, half asleep.

When I returned to Nagisa's home I could smell her dads cooking. It smelt delicious. I ran upstairs so I could eat some of the food. I saw everyone eating at the table. Nagisa, Sanae-san, Akio, Ryou, and Kyou... Wait what?

"Hey Okazaki you sure are late." Kyou told me as I sat down at the table.

"Sorry I was at Sunohara's, so what brings you to the Furukawa residence?" I asked very keen for the answer.

"We came to visit Nagisa a few minutes ago and before we knew it her mom invited us in to eat dinner." Ryou said softly. I stared at Kyou as she stuffed chicken in her mouth. She just chewed and chewed. I took that as a challenge. I filled my plate with chicken and vegetables. She did so as well. We began stuffing our mouths. Everyone watched us, wondering what we were doing.

"Children slow down, theres plenty!" Sanae-san said.

"Ib hvbe toub wimb." I answered. I was trying to say 'I have to win' but my mouth was full. I felt if I could win, she and her sister would come camping with us. I just had to win. Suddenly I began choking on a carrot. I saw Kyou stop stuffing her mouth as she started to grin.

"Tomoya!" Nagisa shouted. She gave me a glass of water and I drank the entire thing with one gulp. I looked over at Akio to see him giving me the 'a man never loses, I'm very disappointed' look. Right then I realized that I was stuffed. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked over to the guest room where I always sleep. I began thinking of ways to make them come on the trip. They were still over at Nagisa's home. I hadn't officially lost yet. I still had time.

**That was chapter 3! I hoped you people enjoyed it. Plz review!**


	4. Fuko's Here to Help!

**Disclaimer-I do not own Clannad or any of the characters.**

I was still brainstorming. I finally thought of a plan. I ran out of the room to catch Kyou and Ryou before they left. I went downstairs to see them standing at the door talking to Nagisa.

"Kyou! Ryou!" I interrupted them.

"What?" Kyou said as a smirk grew on her face, I think she was remembering what happened at dinner.

"Tomorrow, after school, You, Sunohara and I, we will do something of your choice, if we win, you and your sister have to come on the trip. If we lose, we won't bother you guys anymore."

"Not worth it. " She told me as we all walked outside.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What else do you want?"

"Wash my scooter everyday for the rest of the week, and..." She paused to think.

"And make Sunohara go out with me!" Ryou yelled. Kyou, Nagisa, and I all widened our eyes in shock at what Ryou just said. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

"OK its a deal." I announced. "Oh and if needed you can bring a partner, Kyou." She nodded as her sister grabbed her and began running to their home. Nagisa and I walked inside because it was getting cold.

"You should get some rest, you still haven't completely recovered you know." I suggested to Nagisa. She agreed and walked upstairs. I can't wait to tell Sunohara that we have a chance at getting the Fujibayashi's.

"**WHAT!**" Sunohara yelled, slamming his hand on my desk. I think hes going to break it soon.

"I just told you, after school we are going to do something of Kyou's choice, she can bring a partner if she needs to, if we lose we have to clean her scooter and you have to go out with Ryou..." I mumbled the last part.

"Yeah I heard you the first time. We have to make a plan Okazaki! We can't lose!" He said, slamming his hand, on my desk, again. I began staring at him. He seemed confused.

"Stop hitting my desk and sit down." I said in frustration. He, strangely enough, listened. It was peaceful now, staring out the window, no sound in sight. It was kind of boring.

"Hey, Sunohara, do you want to win today?" I asked him.

"**YEAH!**" He shouted, pushing his chair hard behind him.

"Lets go." I told him. I stood up and began walking outside of class. He followed behind. We saw our teacher coming so we ran behind the stairs. We heard our teacher beginning to speak so we continued down the hall. We saw Tomoyo, watching the halls. That is what the student council president should be doing.

"Go up to Tomoyo and tell her that she's beautiful." I convinced him. He agreed and walked up to her.

"Why are you skipping class?" She questioned.

"I'm skipping to tell you that you are beautiful." He answered. From where I was I could only see Sunohara's back and a bit of Tomoyo's face.

"That is so sweet!" She delightfully responded. Ha ha rejec- **HUH? **Since when did Tomoyo start liking Sunohara, heck since when did she look at him for this long without puking.

"Tomoyo, have you finally realized your love for me?" Sunohara asked with an increasingly squeaky, high pitched voice.

"Yes!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she leaned forward and gave him a long kiss on the lips. This sure has been a crazy few days. Once they were done Sunohara jumped for joy, waving his hands in the air. He rushed over to me.

"What should I do now?" He wanted to know.

"Go disturb classes in session, Tomoyo sure loves a bad boy." I whispered. I thought since he was full of joy, he would do anything without thinking. I was right. He began yelling and screaming down the halls, waving his hands in the air like before. I could see students opening the door just enough to be able to see what was going on. It was fun to watch while it lasted. When I wasn't paying attention, Kyou left her classroom to help Tomoyo with the commotion. Kyou doesn't care about ditching class. It was the last week of school so it didn't really matter. Anyway she was right behind me. I was watching Tomoyo kick and punch Sunohara after he accidentally slapped her in the face. I didn't know someone could lose that much blood and still live. I turned around to run, sadly Kyou was standing right there. I tried to run past her, around her, even through her, but she took that as her chance to grab me by my collar and spin me around. She mostly used me to hit Sunohara. It felt like something strange kept hitting my feet, but I was being spun too fast to see what it was. I bet it would have been really funny to watch.

I woke up to find myself lying on Nagisa's guest room bed. My head hurt a lot. Did Kyou really beat me unconscious? What I wonder is why those girls don't ever get punishment for attacking Sunohara and I everyday. I heard the door open. I saw Nagisa walk in.

"Hi Tomoya. Are you feeling better?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I'm feeling better. What happened?"

"Well... I was outside taking a walk and I saw a mysteriously familiar girl dragging you towards the bakery, and Sunohara was slowly limping right behind her." She began.

"What happened next?" I asked. I felt like she was telling me a story from a childrens book, you know, something Sunohara would read.

"You and Sunohara were in very bad shape, I ran over to help the girl. She said that 'Fuko was here to help!' and 'Fuko saw a fight and tried her best to stop it but no one noticed.' Nagisa continued. I had no thoughts in my mind, I'm not sure if its from the bleeding inside my brain from Kyou, or the story Nagisa was telling me.

"The girl was wearing a party hat, and a school uniform, do you know her?" She wanted to know.

"She does sound like someone I know." I explained. I probably lost some of my memories and don't remember.

"I was really worried about you." Nagisa said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure her. Then I pulled her towards me for a hug. It really hurt my head to move, but a good hug didn't kill anyone right?

"I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep." I told her.

"You've been sleeping for two days. I don't think you'll need anymore sleep for another week." She said.

"**WHAT!**" I yelled, feeling more tired every time I spoke. I laid back, and shut my eyes. Maybe this is all a dream. I mean really, that would explain Tomoyo and Sunohara's kissing.

**Thats chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review or I'll eat you. 0_o**


	5. Preparing

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Clannad or any of the characters. Enjoy!**_

I was getting ready for school. Today was the last day, so after the ceremony we could do anything we want for the rest of our lives. Once I was ready I rushed out to eat breakfast. Akio, Sanae-san, and Nagisa were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hi Tomoya!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Hi." I said while I shoved a slice of toast in my mouth. "I better head to school now, I'm already late for the ceremony."

"Don't embarrass yourself kid!" Akio shouted. I nodded to him as I started walking to school. It was very peaceful. The only sounds I could hear were a few birds and some distant cars. Walking to school was usually boring without Nagisa, but not today. The ceremony started a couple of minutes ago so as soon as I saw the school I began running up the hill. I rushed to get inside the school.

I finally got to the ceremony, right on time."Hey Okazaki!" Sunohara yelled as he stood up, waving to me from his seat. I ran over to him. The principal was already speaking so I had to go un-noticed for being late.

"Sunohara, you don't have to be loud every time you talk." I whispered into his ear. He groaned. I guess he didn't care, oh well. I looked over at him and noticed his swollen face, hands, and bruises. How did I not see that earlier? Kyou and Tomoyo are harsh.

A couple of hours later, Sunohara and I began walking from the school. The ceremony had finally finished. I saw Kyou walking right in front of the school. I ran up to her hoping she didn't forget our deal.

"Kyou, what did you choose for us to do?" I asked her.

"We are going to have a race, just you and I." She began. "From here to... your classroom!"

"OK!" I yelled.

"Ready, s- GO!" She shouted really fast so she could get a head start. She was already inside the school. I looked down both sides of the hallways, she was nowhere in sight. I continued running to the finish. It was a very short race because my class wasn't very far, but there were still some students in the school as obstacles. I finally turned to see my classroom. Now I could see Kyou, she was right about to run inside, but then she tripped flat on her face so I ran ahead.

"I win!" I exclaimed as she stood up brushing the dust off of her uniform.

"Fine see you tomorrow." She said then ran off. That was strange. I started walking back down the hallway to see Sunohara.

"Did you win?" He asked me.

"Yeah, she tripped so I beat her." I explained as he jumped in the air.

"Well I have to go finish packing for the trip." He began. That reminds me, I haven't really had much time to prepare, I was unconscious for two days.

"I have to start packing." I told Sunohara while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"What? Go, hurry!" He shouted. We both started to rush out of the school to our homes. After a few minutes, I arrived at the bakery. I walked in to see no one at the counter. I went upstairs, there was no one there either. I put my bag in the guest room, then I went to Nagisa's room to see if she was there. I was about to knock when she opened the door.

"Oh! Hi Tomoya! How was the ceremony?" She asked kindly.

"It was fine, did you finish packing yet?"

"Yeah, I finished yesterday." She answered.

"Alright, I have to go pack now, by the way where did Akio and Sanae-san go?"

"They went grocery shopping, also I packed for you yesterday while you were sleeping." She told me. Good now I don't have to worry about that.

"OK I'll be at Sunohara's." I said as I began walking towards the stairs.

"Bye!" She shouted sweetly.

As soon as I arrived at the dorms, the yelling and screaming began. I assumed the rugby team was shouting at Sunohara. My assumption was correct, but for some strange reason, they didn't beat him up. Maybe it was because Tomoyo already beat him up enough. I saw them give a few chuckles to each other before they started walking back to their dorm rooms. Sunohara walked to his room and I followed behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we walked into his room.

"They were just being the same idiots they normally are." He explained.

"**What did you say?**" Some rugby team members that were on the other sides of the walls yelled.

"Nothing!" He yelled back like a wimp.

"Don't act like such a baby, he said you guys are idiots!" I joked. There was suddenly loud stomping like a herd of animals was charging in the hallway.

"Don't joke like that Okazaki, they aren't amused easily." He began. "We are about to meet our deaths, be pre-" The charging feet were now kicking the door down. They came in and dragged both of us into the hallway. They gave Sunohara a hard fist in the face, then they did the same to me.

"Hey! Stop right now!" The dorm advisor yelled. They dropped us to the floor then ran back to their rooms. Sadly they didn't put us down gently. She came to help us up, then began yelling at Sunohara for being alive. Now Sunohara and I were standing by ourselves in the hall with sore faces.

"That was fun." I said sarcastically. He glared at me. I decided to go back home for a good rest because I know I wont get any during the camping trip.

"Tomoya! Tomoya!" Shouted a cute voice. I opened my eyes to see Nagisa peaking her head through the bedroom door. "Get ready, we're leaving in an hour!"

"OK!" I yelled, just wanting to sleep longer, but I knew she wasn't going to let me so I got up. She left to finish getting herself prepared. It took me about 20 minutes to finish getting ready and checking to make sure I had everything. I came out of the room with my bag and went to the kitchen. I saw Akio and Sanae-san rushing in and out of the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" I asked very curious to know.

"We're getting ready to go camping." Sanae-san answered.

"Oh OK... wait you guys are coming?" I said in confusion.

"Of course, did you think we were going to let you kids go out into the wilderness by yourselves?" Akio began. "Hurry and eat breakfast so we can meet up with everyone." I listened to him and ate up the eggs he had made. Once everyone was ready, we went outside with all of our stuff. We waited for Sunohara, Kotomi, the Fujibayashi's, and Tomoyo.

"Hey! Okazaki!" Kyou yelled, with her sister, Tomoyo, and Kotomi following behind her. They came over to us and we all stood there, waiting for the last person.

"Where's Sunohara? He sure is late." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Like always." I joked.

**Did you like it? You better have or I'll be mad! Please review!**


	6. Let's Play a Game!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Clannad! **_

After waiting for twenty minutes, Sunohara finally showed up.

"Took you long enough!" Kyou yelled furiously.

"Yeah, why did you take so long?" I asked.

"I was looking for something!" He explained. "So how are we getting to our camping site?"

"We are going to walk there!" Akio began.

"**WHAT!**" Sunohara shouted. "**I THOUGHT IT WAS AN HOUR AWAY!**"

"Yeah whats your point?" Akio answered with a evil grin. Sunohara gave up and started walking.

"Other way!" Tomoyo yelled as he turned around to see us all heading in the opposite direction.

"Why did you tell him?" I whispered to Tomoyo.

"In case of a bear attack, we need someone as a sacrifice." She answered.

We continued walking, because of our increasing speed, we were half way there in less than twenty minutes. The entire time no one spoke to each other except for a few whispers from Akio, Sanae-san, and Nagisa.

"Guys, lets play a game!" Kotomi suggested loudly to catch everyones attention.

"What kind of game?" Nagisa asked softly.

"I once read a book filled with ideas for if you're bored." She began. "Instructions for one of the games were very simple, one of us chooses a person in the group and describes them with three words, then the rest of us guess who they are describing."

"I'll go first!" Kyou yelled while jumping in the air. "The person I'm thinking of is ugly, stupid, and idiotic." Sunohara shot her an angry stare.

"Sunohara!" I shouted.

"Right! Now its your turn" She said as she pointed at me.

"OK the person I'm thinking of is quiet, kind, and sweet." I explained.

"That surely isn't Sunohara." Tomoyo pointed out. Kyou began laughing as Sunohara was turning as red as a tomato with anger.

"Nagisa!" Sanae-san exclaimed.

"Correct." I said while looking over at Sunohara to make sure he didn't burst.

"Alright, I am thinking of a handsome, cute, and brave person." She described.

"Hmm, it isn't a girl because of the handsome part, Sunohara isn't brave or cute, so that basically leaves Akio." Kyou thought out loud.

"Right!" Sanae-san yelled. Sunohara was now about to explode, he was furious.

"**STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!**" He snapped, dropping all of his stuff on the ground, getting ready to fight.

"Sunohara calm down, its only the first day, at least wait until tomorrow to go crazy." I suggested as I walked in front of him to block him from doing anything. If he were to start a fight, although it would be very amusing to watch, he would get hurt.

"Fine." He muttered, picking his stuff up. We had finally arrived, the forest we were going to set up our camp at. Akio said he had been here before and theres a good spot in the middle of the forest to camp, he said it would take twenty minutes to get to from the outside of the forest. I have a bad feeling that this is more of a survival test then a fun camping trip.

We had finally got to the good spot he was talking about, it was nice, it was very spacious. We began setting up our tents in a circle so we could put fire wood in the middle. This seemed to be a pretty big forest, but I didn't even know it existed. Once we finished, everyone stood in front of their tents staring at each other. Kyou and Ryou shared a tent, Kotomi, Sunohara, Tomoyo, and I all had our own. Nagisa, Akio, and Sanae-san shared one.

"Now what?" Sunohara yelled, looking extremely bored.

"Now we will..." Tomoyo paused. She seemed like she had an idea but began rethinking whether it was good or not.

"Now we sleep!" I suggested. I walked into my tent and sat down. It was completely silent. I could just imagine everyones bored stares at each other. I sat there for about five minutes and then decided it was more boring then standing outside so I got up and out of my tent to find no one there. I checked the Furukawa's tent, then the Fujibayashi's. No one was there. I checked all the other tents too. Where did they go? They probably thought up an idea and went off to begin the fun. That gives me time to relax. It was about 12pm, so the day was still long. I decided to go and sleep.

It was now about 8pm so it would be dark outside. I had just woken up. I got up to see what everyone was doing. Once I walked outside, no one was there. I checked the tents again. No. One. Was. Here. Did they all get lost? Maybe they encountered a wild animal and didn't find a way out. I had to go look for everyone. If they went out to do something they would have come back by now. I had made my decision, I grabbed my flashlight and began walking.

Now out of the campsite, I looked for everyone through the thick trees. "Nagisa!" I began to call out, hoping if someone heard me they would respond. "Sunohara! Fujibayashi's! There was no response. I kept shouting out everyones names. Suddenly I heard a twig snap beside me. I looked over to see nothing but trees and bushes. I heard another twig snap. Was somebody coming in my direction? Maybe one of them had heard me and came. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked. No one answered. Was it a bear! I about about to start running when I saw someone peak their head through a tall bush.

"Hi! Are you lost?" He asked as he walked through the bush.

"I'm just looking for my friends." I responded. The guy looked a bit older than me. He had dark hair and was carrying a large bag on his back. He seemed to be a bit taller and more slim than me. He looked like he was hiking.

"My name is Haru." He told me with a grin. This guy looks similar to Sunohara I just don't know why. He stared at me like he was waiting for me to say something. Oh yeah!

"I'm Tomoya. Are you out here on your own?" I questioned him.

"No, I came here with my only two siblings, but we got separated while we were looking for a good place to set up camp." He explained as we continued our way through the forest. Again there was the sound of someone approaching. "What was that?" He asked with fear in his voice. Now I know! He is a wimp just like Sunohara!

"I don't know, maybe its somebody we know." I said trying to reassure him, but right as I did, I felt a hard blow on my back and fell to the ground.

_**That was chapter 6! Like I always say "plz review!"**_


	7. Truth or Dare

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Clannad! Now on to the story! Duh duh duh! (She said dramatically)**_

"Hey Okazaki!" Sunohara yelled.

"You know you didn't have to tackle me" I began with annoyance, Sunohara got off of me and we both stood up and wiped the dirt off of our clothing. "Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone is having fun with two people we met up with during our hike, I decided to be nice and come look for their friend, apparently he got lost when they were looking for a good campsite." Sunohara explained.

"I doubt you were being nice, they probably forced you because they didn't want to go through the forest this late." I mumbled. Sunohara shot a glare at me.

"Whoops! Sorry for the trouble, I guess I never pay good attention." Haru told Sunohara.

"Oh so you're Haru? Good job Tomoya you found him without trying!" He blurted out.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the others?" Haru suggested.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked Sunohara.

"It's kind of funny. If we turn around and go through our camp, we will be at Haru's camp within a minute!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head. So to find them I just had to go in the opposite direction. Just to let you know, Haru and I walked 20 minutes away from our campsites."Let's go!" Sunohara exclaimed. We all began heading towards camp but our flashlights were about to run out of battery so we began running

As soon as we arrived, Kyou started laughing. "How was your nap?" Kyou joked.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Haru!" One of Haru's friends yelled. "You get lost easily!"

"Yeah Ryouta I get it." Haru chuckled. "Oh Tomoya these are my siblings. This is Ryouta, my older brother, and this is Mitsuki, my younger sister." Haru's siblings looked just like him, except Ryouta had dirty blonde hair, and Mitsuki had dark hair in a ponytail. Everybody introduced themselves to each other, then we all sat down in silence. All we could hear was the fire popping.

"Lets play a game!" Kotomi suggested.

"Not again." I muttered to myself.

"What game?" Nagisa asked.

"I once read a book filled with ideas for if you're bored. A good game from the book that would be good for this time... I think it was called 'Truth or Dare'." She explained.

"No! People always play truth or dare when they go camping!" Tomoyo complained.

"Let's make the game have a twist to make it fun!" Akio shouted.

"What kind of twist?" Kyou asked, her voice filled with fear.

"If you're against the dare you are given, you have a choice to sleep on natures floor tonight instead!" Haru suggested.

"I want to go first!" Ryouta yelled. "Akio, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He exclaimed.

"Run as far as you can get in ten minutes through the forest, grab the biggest branch you can find, then come back." He said with a smirk on his face. Instantly Akio began running.

"It was going to be his turn when he was done..." Mitsuki told everyone.

"OK I'll go for him!" Sunohara yelled. "Tomoyo truth or dare?" He asked awaiting the answer.

"Truth." Tomoyo answered with a smile on her face.

"Damn..." Sunohara's voice trailed off. "Fine. Do you love me?"

"No, why would I, you're an idiot." She chuckled.

"Then why did you kiss me the other day?" He questioned dramatically.

"I saw Tomoya standing at the other end of the hallway watching us." She explained, getting up to beat his face off. "I wanted to play a joke on him." She was now pounding a fist on her other hand. Sunohara got up and started yelling and screaming. Tomoyo chased him into the thicker parts of the forest, then she came back, but he kept running. "Tomoya truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Dare..." I decided with regret.

"Go catch Sunohara and bring him back so I can beat him up." She began. "Don't take too long!" I started walking, with a new flashlight. I think the truth or dare game we were playing was just getting out of hand, a fraction of the people that were playing have already been sent in the deep forest, it was already 10pm! It was pitch black outside. I didn't even know which way was which anymore. Suddenly I could hear someone yelling, which caused someone else to yell. Instantly I saw Sunohara run past me towards the camp and Akio following behind with a giant branch the size of a tree. I decided to follow them, my dare was to catch Sunohara right?

"You guys came back fast!" Kyou congratulated.

"Akio was chasing me with a tree!" Sunohara shouted while wiping the sweat off his face. Akio placed the tree like branch in front of Ryouta as he collasped on the ground. Sanae ran over to him and poured water on his face. I remembered my dare and pushed Sunohara in front of Tomoyo.

"I'm letting you off with a warning." She announced to Sunohara. He sighed with relief and sat down.

"Haru truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare! Don't make it too harsh!" Haru yelled.

"Go into the thicker part of the forest and climb a tree and stay there until the morning." I explained.

"Fine, I quit!" He snapped.

"You would have slept outside either way." I mumbled with an evil grin. We continued playing for another hour. Eventually everyone became tired. Haru, Mitsuki, Akio, and Kotomi were the ones that ended up quiting and had to sleep on natures floor tonight. Everyone else went back to their tents and slept.

The next day, everyone woke up to yelling. "Whats going on?" I asked as I came out of my tent.

"Ryou is missing!" Kyou shouted with fear and worry in her voice.

"Did you check the others campsite?" Nagisa asked, half asleep.

"Yeah I did! I checked everywhere!" She yelled looking in everyones tents.

"Lets start searching! Everyone split up into groups of two and begin looking!" Akio yelled as he stood up from natures floor. I think the only reason he was rushing everyone was because he didn't want to sleep on the ground any longer.

"Okaza-" Sunohara paused.

"I'm going with Nagisa." I interrupted him, I knew he wanted to go with me. The pairings ended up being Akio and Sanae, Nagisa and I, Kotomi and Sunohara, and Tomoyo and Kyou. After everyone was ready, we all split up in opposite directions so we would cover more ground.

Nagisa and I cut right through Haru's campsite to see them all getting out of their tents to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Ryouta asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Ryou is missing so we split up in pairs to find her." I explained. "If you guys hurry and get ready you can join Nagisa and I to search the forest."

"OK we will be a couple of minutes." Mitsuki told us.

_**Thats chapter 7 for you, hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!**_

Please...


	8. The Bear

_**Disclaimer-Me no own Clannad, KEY DOES! Now ch. 8!**_

"Let's go!" Mitsuki exclaimed. We all began heading towards the thicker part of the forest.

"This is boring." Haru said.

"We just started, besides this isn't for fun, we are looking for Ryou remember?" Ryouta explained.

"I hope shes OK." Nagisa said, sadness filling her eyes.

"She is, don't worry." I tried reassuring her. We continued our search for Ryou, I wonder if any of the others found her.

After twenty minutes of calling out to Ryou and looking her, we began heading back to camp hoping one of the other pairings found her. Once the campsite came to a clearing, we rushed to see the outcome of everyone elses search. Everybody was sitting there, except for Ryou.

"Did you guys find her" I asked.

"Yeah we found her, we just told her to go hide again." Kyou began sarcastically. "We were hoping that you guys found her."

"What should we do now?" Nagisa asked, trying to think up a good idea.

"We should wait here, maybe she'll come back on her o-" Sanae was interrupted.

"**NO WE CAN'T!**" Kyou yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"It feels like someones missing..." Tomoyo's voice trailed off.

"I think we already established that." I explained to her.

"Wheres Sunohara and Kotomi?" Mitsuki asked, looking around to check once more to see if they were present.

"Now theres three people gone... Maybe they were eaten by a bear!" Haru chuckled. Everyone turned to give him an angry glare. "It was a joke." He seemed scared and ran back to his campsite.

"I'm going back to look for them." Ryouta announced.

"I'll go with you." Kyou decided as she stood up and walked next to him, wiping her tears.

"OK we are going to stay here, in case they find there way back." Akio explained to them. They nodded and began rushing into the deep forest. Now it was about 1pm and so far three people have gone missing. I hope no one else ends up the same.

"The six of us should stay close." Sanae suggested.

"Yeah we wouldn't want anyone else to go missing." Mitsuki told us.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing." Nagisa said impatiently.

"We don't have much of a choice." I explained. Suddenly someone came rushing out of the bushes. It was Kotomi! She was covered in cuts and bruises. There was a large cut on her cheek.

"Kotomi what happened!" Sanae shouted as she rushed over to her.

"There was... A big... Bear!" Kotomi said, pausing in between every couple of words to breathe. She seemed as if she had been running for a long time.

"Where's Sunohara? Did you find Ryou?" I asked, anxious for the answers.

"He's with... Ryou..." She answered, continuously panting. We all looked over at each other and mentally decided that Akio, Tomoyo and I would go look for them. We set out towards the direction Kotomi rushed from.

After serveral minutes of running, we heard yelling. It was from Sunohara. He was yelling for help. We finally arrived to see Sunohara and Ryou walking towards us, unharmed.

"Hey Okazaki!" Sunohara yelled jumping into the air.

"Why were you shouting for help?" I asked furiously.

"There was giant bear, but I scared it away!" Sunohara exclaimed, acting tough and brave.

"Is your face really that ugly?" Tomoyo joked. Sunohara, already annoyed, ignored her comment. We went back to where everyone else was. Kyou was overjoyed when she saw Ryou safe and sound. Sanae had already bandaged Kotomi. We all sat down around the fire pit in silence. I guess everybody had nothing to do since the commotion had been resolved.

"Hi guys!" Haru chuckled as he joined us. He sat down and waited for us to continue what we were doing, but we weren't doing anything worth continuing. I decided to start a conversation because the silence was starting to get awkward.

"So... What **actually **got rid of the bear?" I asked Sunohara.

"I told you that I got rid of him." He explained again, but this time sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Thats not what happened!" Kotomi spoke up. "Remember? We were lost and then a bear appeared, it was going to attack you so you hid behind me, then it clawed my face." Everyone turned at Sunohara and gave him the same glare they gave Haru earlier, but worse. "You just stood there in fear, I just wanted to escape the situation and ran, I luckily ended up back at the camp. I recall seeing you run in a different direction than me so the bear got confused and ran away."

"Oh yeah..." Sunohara began, trying to sound innocent. "That's how I found Ryou."

"Sorry about worrying all of you, when I woke up in the morning, the bear was in our campsite, and it started following me so we both ended up lost." Ryou explained.

"It fine, as long as you are all safe." Kyou said as she hugged Ryou tight. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Sunohara.

"If anyone was supposed to be attacked by a bear it was supposed to be you!" She yelled in his face.

After Tomoyo was finished making Sunohara look and feel like he was mauled by a bear, it was quiet again. Everyone had given up on trying to think of ideas. I turned to Kotomi to see her lighten up with an idea as she opened her mouth to speak.

"**NO!**" I yelled at her.

"Fine." She responded. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No." I said, quieter this time. Her face grew long as she got up. I saw Kotomi grab something from her tent then she joined us again. She opened her book and began to read, at least someone had something to do.

"Guys, quiet down, I think I heard something..." Akio whispered.

"What?" Sunohara asked, clearly not hearing what Akio said.

"I said quiet down, I think I heard something." Akio repeated, frustration building up inside of him.

"What? I didn't catch that." He asked again. I think Tomoyo messed up his hearing.

"**HE SAID SHUT UP!**" Kyou shouted into Sunohara's face. The bushes rattled from the direction Ryou was found from, and then a big, I mean huge, furry black bear came out.

Everyone sat there in fear, no one moved, not even to breathe, for about two minutes, but then Haru gave in. He began yelling then ran to his camp, which caused the bear to react. It growled and came closer towards us.

**That's chapter 8! Again sorry for not updating as often as I should, I'm having writers block and I'm still stuck on chapter 10. Ideas highly appreciated. Please if you can, put in reviews what you would do if you went camping with a bunch of your friends.**

**Reviews highly appreciated as well!**


	9. Story Time!

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying my best. This is my first fanfic so you should be expecting that kind of stuff, also sorry for posting some chapters late, I forget things... A lot... By the way thanks for the ideas! I'll be sure to try and use them.**

It was getting closer and closer with every step. The dark furred bear became more intimidating with each step. The bear had a scar under its left eye. I could tell that the others were tempted to run but we all knew that would make matters worse. The soft dirt on the ground deepened from the bears weight. Just as it was about to take another paw to the ground it stopped in its tracks. It suddenly turned away and went back to where it came from. We all sat there, speechless.

"That. Was. Strange." Ryouta said, pausing in between each word.

"Good thing Sunohara was here or else we would've been done for!" Kyou exclaimed with a evil smile growing upon her face. We could all tell Sunohara was fed up with Kyou's insulting remarks.

"That's it!" Sunohara yelled jumping up from his spot, I could see his face fill with anger. He grabbed a flashlight and went towards a thick pile of bushes, sadly it was the exact opposite direction from the bear. Apparently he's staying there for awhile because he took a flashlight and the sun was still out.

"OK now that he's gone lets go hiking!" Tomoyo suggested with the great opportunity we had.

Everyone agreed because there wasn't anything better to do, plus no one wanted to risk the bear coming back to the campsite.

Once everything was ready we headed out towards Sunohara's direction. We waited a good amount of time before going there just so we didn't run into him.

Walking through the forest was quite fun... For everyone but me. They were finding entertainment from beautiful flowers and trees, but I, the lazy bum had no interest in this kind of stuff whatsoever. "Hi guys!" Sunohara yelled from a few meters away.

"Why did you come back?" I asked, disappointed and still bored out of my mind.

"I'm starving!" he blurted out as he walked over to us. "Do you guys have any food?"

"If everyone is hungry we can stop for a snack!" Sanae suggested with her usual kind tone. Everybody nodded and began to get comfortable on the ground. She set out a blanket and laid out a small basket.

"What's in the basket mom?" Nagisa asked softly with a slight smile on her cute face.

"It's a new bread I created, I call it mystery bread!" she announced excitedly, anxious for everyone's feedback on it.

She opened up the basket and took out a small bag of little round shaped bread. It was light brown with random specks of colour scattered on different parts of each piece. Sunohara dived for the bread. Haru did as well. The rest of us tried to avoid the bread remembering that Sanae's bread isn't the best, but Haru and his siblings didn't know that. Sunohara's hunger clearly overcame his memory because he actually wants to eat it.

"This is really good!" Haru exclaimed, stuffing his mouth with more bread.

"Yeah it is!" Sunohara said with his mouth full.

The rest of us sat there in confusion. Did they say it tasted good? Either there taste buds are messed up, or they were too hungry to notice the breads true flavour. Akio bravely grabbed a bun and slowly took a bite afraid of the consequences. His face lit up and his eyes grew large.

"This... This..." Akio repeated. He was in shock and couldn't finish the sentence.

"Is it good or bad?" I questioned him un-patiently like a little kid.

"Its delicious!" he shouted full of joy. "My Sanae finally learned how to make bread!" he stood up, lifted her up in his arms and spun around. The smile on her face began to turn into a frown.

"What do you mean by _finally_?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes as Akio put her down gently. "Are you saying my bread used to taste bad?"

"No that's not what I-" he began only to be cut off.

"Fine! I'll just stop being a baker if I'm so bad!"

Silence polluted the fresh forest air. Sanae sat down and buried her face in her hands. Nagisa sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Are they always like this?" Ryouta whispered into my ear. I nodded as I took a bite from Sanae's amazing bread. Everyone rushed to finish their snack because this was probably the only time Sanae would **EVER**make good bread so they had to enjoy it while it lasted.

We continued our hike through the forest. Again there was nothing of interest for me. I just walked quietly, distracted by my own thoughts. I think we have been walking for about a half an hour so we are probably pretty far from our campsites. It was going to get dark soon, I could tell from the skies light pink colour. I didn't have much of a good view of the sky considering that there were so many thick, green trees.

Now we had our flashlights on. It was pitch black out here in the wilderness. "Shouldn't we start heading back?" I suggested. "It's pretty dark, it will probably take at least two hours to get back if we went now."

"That's a good idea." Ryou agreed, she was probably just as exhausted as I was.

"I didn't even notice how dark it was!" Tomoyo chuckled. Everyone turned around and we began our way towards camp.

"Since it's too dark to enjoy nature, and nobody likes my ideas, can someone think of something to do to pass the time?" Kotomi asked, still frustrated from earlier.

"OK!" Ryouta shouted with joy. "Ready for a scare?"

"What are you gonna do?" Sunohara asked, clueless.

"I'm going to tell a ghost story!" he answered with excitement filling him up. "There was a girl that was lost, she found herself in front of a mansion. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She tried turning back, but there was too much fog to see anything. She then decided to knock once more, this time the door opened by itself. She walked in, but there wasn't anything, or anyone in sight. Except for a box."

"Not this story..." Mitsuki muttered to herself as she smacked her face with her hand (facepalm). She seemed annoyed, like if he always tells this story.

"The girl wondered if she should open the box, or go down to the dark, spider filled, haunting basement. She decided to open the box. Inside the box was another box. She named it box number two. The question was now if she should open box number two, or go upstairs into the scary, mysterious hallway. She chose to open the box. Can any of you guys guess what was in the box?" he continued the story.

"Box number three!" Sanae answered.

"Correct! Now her choice was to open box number three or go into the bug infested, evil, cold kitchen. It seemed the box was a safer choice so she opened it, and there laid box number four!" he exclaimed. He described the story with a very haunting and chilling voice. We kept walking towards the camp as he continued the story.

An hour and a half later he was **STILL **telling his tale.

"Inside was box number four hundred forty-nine!" groans filled the air from everyone because of this tiring story. "Now the girl had to choose, should she open box number fou-"

"**OK WE GET IT!**" Kyou yelled furiously at Ryouta.

"The-End." He finished as quickly as possible, making it sound as if it were one word.

"**THE CAMPSITE!**" Sunohara and Haru exclaimed in unison. Sunohara ran into his tent and Haru ran through some trees to get to his tent.

"No point in lighting the bonfire, it's pretty late so we should all go to sleep!" Akio explained. I felt like we didn't have a choice, I think everyone else agreed so we all headed to our tents, got ready, then went to bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 9! Please review! If you read this message and you don't review I will stop posting chapters. Yes, that is a threat! OK I won't stop posting chapters XD but seriously, review. Or I will eat you. (Hey it rhymes!)**


	10. Hide and Seek

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I really enjoy all the reviews! Thanks. Please enjoy chapter 10! :D **

**D-I don't own Clannad. :p**

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun, not someone yelling for help like yesterday. I got out of my tent and yawned. I checked everyones tent. They were all sleeping. I decided to take a walk because I had nothing better to do. I walked right through Haru's campsite. I checked and they were all sleeping as well, so I continued my way.

After walking for about ten minutes I headed back towards camp to find Nagisa awake.

"Hi Tomoya." she greeted me with her adorable, sweet voice.

"Hi Nagisa, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

She nodded and we were on our way, this time, the opposite direction from Haru's camp.

"What should we do once everyone wakes up?" I asked her, just wanting to start a conversation.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should ask Kotomi for ideas, she does have a lot of knowledge, and you should give her a chance."

"I guess you're right."

We began our way towards camp, this time everyone was awake, and yawning.

"What are we doing now?" Kyou asked openly.

"First we eat!" Sunohara exclaimed, jumping into the air.

Everyone ate more of Sanae's delicious bread for breakfast, this time we put jam on top. Then everybody got ready for ideas people were about to give.

"So what are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked as she came out of her tent.

"I have an idea!" Kotomi blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Fine, lets hear it." I said, her face instantly lit up with joy.

"OK! Lets play Hide and Seek!" she delightfully shouted. "To play, one person is _it_ and everyone else hides. The seeker a.k.a _it_ has to try and find everyone else."

I didn't know what to say, but I guess I didn't have a choice since I told Nagisa I would let her choose. Everyone was extremely bored so we all agreed.

"Whose gonna be _it?_" Sunohara asked. Kyou ran into the forest and grabbed nine sticks then came back.

"Everyone choose a stick, person with the shortest stick is _it_." she explained. Everybody jumped at her and grabbed a stick, then they began comparing them. Nagisa had the shortest stick. She suddenly began counting to fifty so we all ran in different directions.

I ran as fast as I could for about twenty minutes and ended up here, on the street. This is a pretty good spot, it's safe, and no one will think to come here. I sat on the grass and waited, I'm not sure what I was waiting for, but I waited.

I was beginning to become restless. I stood up and began pacing, every now and then a car would drive by. I couldn't help by think who was already caught. Sunohara was probably found first, most likely hiding in a tent, basically the most obvious place possible. Then there's Kotomi and Ryou, they probably didn't get far and were found. Sanae and Akio may have been over exaggerating a small topic and would be found very soon. Tomoyo and Kyou probably found very good hiding spots just like me. I decided start walking back because by the time I got back everybody would be found.

Now, about a five minute walking distance from camp, I decided to climb a tree. I'm not the best climber but it's a good spot to hide. I also needed a good view to see where everyone was. I picked the tallest tree I could find and began climbing.

I struggled but I got to the very top thanks to some convenient branches. I didn't know the forest was this big, it will be awhile until I spot someone, at least it's a nice view! I looked down at the ground and scanned the entire forest for somebody. It was pretty hard since most of it was covered by green trees.I saw a figure walking slowly, searching for something. I guessed it was Nagisa because she was _it. _Suddenly I saw another figure approaching her from behind, but it wasn't a person. It was the bear! "Nagisa!" I yelled from my spot, waving my arms frantically. The frantic waving made me lose balance quite a few times but I didn't fall. I began climbing down to warn her.

Once at the bottom I ran to where I recall her walking. A few minutes later I found her. "Found you!" she shouted. She noticed from my panting and widened eyes that I came from hiding purposely.

"Nagisa, there's a bear coming this way." I explained. Her eyes grew wide as well when she heard my warning.

"What should we-"

The bushes rustled and Nagisa and I stood there in fear awaiting the bear to attack, but we were surprised to see that it wasn't the bear.

"Sunohara?" we both asked in unison.

"Damn I'm caught!" he yelled from frustration.

"You didn't catch him yet?" I questioned Nagisa, I thought he would've been the first one caught.

"No." her voiced trailed off. "I haven't found anyone but you two."

Although I was shocked (I guess the forest is pretty big) I still hadn't forgotten about the bear and warned again "Guys we should go, the b-"

The bushes shook again, this time we were sure it was the bear. Sunohara hid behind me from fear, he is such a coward, but I think we were all just as scared. Then a figure came out of the bushes.

"Tomoyo?" we were all surprised.

"I heard Sunohara yelling about getting caught and tried leaving that area but ended up going in it, you just can't tell where sounds come from in a forest." she explained.

Now, the four of us, stood there forgetting about the danger I was just speaking about. Then the bushes rattled hard. A furry animal came through. It was a bear, I was sure it was the same bear from before because it had the same scar under its eye. Tomoyo was going to step forward, but I stopped her. Just as I was about to make a move, Sunohara stepped forward and danced like a maniac. He waved his arms everywhere. The bear was angered from his courage and began chasing him. They ran through some thick trees and bushes and went out of sight.

"I guess we don't have to worry about them anymore." I joked. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo and I decided to help Nagisa search to speed up the game, but no one turned up. We checked trees, bushes, heck we even checked the camp again. Nothing. No. One.

"Maybe we should just give up." Nagisa suggested, sounding exhausted.

"We can't give up, we've only been searching for about three hours!" Tomoyo tried changing her mind, clearly not helping.

We decided to go ask Ryouta and his siblings. The only person we found there was Mitsuki, but no one playing the game showed up.

"Mitsuki, have you seen anyone walk by, specifically someone we know?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Nope!" she exclaimed suspiciously.

"Where's Haru and Ryouta?" Tomoyo continued the questions.

"Ryou came by and they ended up joining the game, but I decided to stay back and enjoy nature better." she explained.

Great, now there are two more people we have to search for. I think that makes seven people to find in total. I sighed, entirely agreeing to the whole 'giving up' idea.

"Tomoya! Not you too!" Tomoyo yelled trying to snap Nagisa and I out of our thoughts. "Do you know what direction they went?"

"Yes they went that way!" she pointed towards the direction we just came from.

We all (Nagisa, Tomoyo, Mitsuki, and I) set out back to wear we (most recently) encountered the bear.

We stopped in our tracks to see the most shocking thing ever.

**Wha'd you think? :D Chapter 11 coming soon.**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Hide and Seek pt2

**Now, for the shocking beginning of chapter 11! BTW sorry if some characters are... You know... OOC. _I don't own Clannad _so I can't get them perfectly.**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

We couldn't believe our eyes. There it was. Sunohara was standing there, unharmed, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was the thing right next to him. The. Bear. Was. Dead.

"Surprised right?" he asked, **acting** tough and brave.

"Uh what's with the bear?" Mitsuki asked the question we were all thinking.

"I stunned it!" he continued, this time loud and proud. "With my pepper spray, next time, be happy I'm late getting ready."

"Can we forget about this and continue the search for everyone, we're still playing hide and seek!" Tomoyo reminded us with a serious tone.

"Do you find me manly now?" he said, excitement filling him from false hope. "You're just trying to hide it."

"I was refreshing everyones memory that we were playing a game,"

"Yep!" he said, ignoring her and still believing she was just changing the subject.

"and you will never be, in anyway, manly."

We began searching the area because we remembered that Ryouta, Ryou and Haru were supposed to be there. Eventually after twenty minutes we decided to make a plan. The plan was Tomoyo would climb a tree and yell as loud as she could, anyone who was scared should panic and start screaming.

Once she got to the top of a really tall tree, she began yelling things like "**Guys! There are a bunch of bears roaming the forest!**" and when that didn't work "**COME OUT NOW OR I'll FEED ALL OF THE SNACKS WE HAVE TO THE BEARS!**" was what she yelled.

We instantly heard shouting. We ran towards it to find Haru, Ryou and Ryouta.

"Thanks a lot Haru, you gave us away." Ryouta began with annoyance. "Do you honestly think they would get rid of the snacks?"

"I didn't want to risk it..."

"Well you didn't have to start yelling!"

"What if they actually did something to the food! What would you do then?"

"I wouldn't need to do anything because that wouldn't happen!"

"How many more people do you need to find?" Ryou asked, completely ignoring Haru and Ryouta's arguing.

"Four." I answered.

"Lets continue searching!" Tomoyo shouted enthusiastically.

"We should decide which way to go." Nagisa pointed out.

As Nagisa said, we should have tried to think of which way to go, but it wasn't as easy as we thought. We thought about going back to camp but we had already been there numerous times. We also thought about us all climbing trees, but that is obviously too dangerous.

I sat down and stared at the soft dirt, everyone else joined me. 'What should we do?' was what kept repeating in my head. I need some sort of sign... something to tell us where to go... "I got it!" I exclaimed.

"What? Did you think of something?" Mitsuki asked, hope surging through her.

"Never mind."

Everyones hopes were destroyed. When we all thought there was no chance what so ever to find anyone, something unexpected happened. Sanae and Akio just happened to come through some bushes. We were all surprised about how easy that was.

"I think this is a good spot to stay, the yelling came from here so they probably left already." Akio explained to Sanae, apparently still not noticing us.

"Found you!" Nagisa shouted. Sanae gasped from her sudden actions.

"I think we should have waited..." Akio paused. "Hey kid! How many more people are there?"

"Two." I answered.

"Let's get searching!"

We all groaned from frustration and exhaustion. Where does he get all of the energy? It was probably going to be days before we found Kotomi or Kyou so he needs to save it. It was starting to get dark so we better find them soon.

Along the way, most of us weren't even searching for the other two. Mitsuki, Nagisa, Ryou, and Ryouta were all having a casual conversation (hopefully not one of his stories). Sunohara and Haru were filling themselves with all the snacks we had. They were also eating everything edible in sight such as berries and other fruits. All the others (Akio and Tomoyo) were the ones actually playing hide and seek. Sanae was giving moral support. Then there's me, the one realising that this whole trip was all a waste of time.

After a couple hours of searching, a bunch of us were once again on the verge of giving up. It was almost pitch black so we all had our flashlights out. Everyone seemed to be tired, except Akio and Tomoyo. They were still full of energy as if they just had a nice sleep, but they haven't slept for thirteen hours.

"Can we stop now?" Nagisa asked softly.

"Yeah lets go back to the campsite, I'm exhausted." Mitsuki agreed with Nagisa on this one.

"**NO WE CAN'T!**" Tomoyo and Akio snapped back.

"We can't just leave the others hiding while we go back to the camp and sleep." Ryouta explained.

Right as Ryouta finished what he was saying, we noticed that we arrived at the campsite. Kotomi was standing by her tent. We were all relived that we only had one more person to find, problem was that it was extremely dark, and it's Kyou we're talking about. For all we know she could be at her house right now. Everyone put their flashlights down and sat on the ground.

"I think we should just leave her alone, she's mean so what's the point?" Sunohara tried to convince us, but it wasn't working.

"No, we can't." Ryou said with worry in her eyes.

"This game isn't over yet!" Akio tried reassuring us for the third time.

"Then where do you think we should go to search, old man?" I asked, fighting to keep my eyes open.

He didn't answer, but everyone knew that we had to keep looking, because he would never let us stop until we died from exhaustion. As we picked ourselves and the flashlights up, we heard leaves and bushes shaking. Everyone was scared, especially Sunohara and Haru because they ran into the nearest tents they saw. I'm pretty sure most of us thought it was the bear because I sure thought that. We were all about to run away when we heard Kyou's voice. Everyones heads looked up.

"So you think I'm mean, Sunohara?" she yelled from the top of what I think was a 40ft tall tree.

Sunohara screamed from fear. He probably didn't think Kyou could hear him when he insulted her. She began yelling again "I'm coming to hurt you as hard as I can!" but as she did, we all heard her scream. I could see her losing her balance and began falling right above us. Everyone turned to look away because they didn't want to see her get hurt, but I knew I had to do something so I went in the perfect spot to catch her.

Everything was black from there.

**Yeah it's a bit shorter than I usually make them, and sorry for the crappy writing. **

**Please review! :**


	12. Hide and Seek pt3

**Sorry for not updating in... about over a month. I'm getting a bit bored of this story. BUT I am not one of those people who abandon stories so I will continue this story until the END of this camping trip! ;)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Clannad. I only own the plot of this story and the characters Haru, Mitsuki, and Ryouta. Enjoy!**

I woke up with a terrible headache. Everything was spinning in a sickly way so I shut my eyes as quick as possible. My head was pounding and my back was sore. I don't even remember how or why I was in this situation, on the ground, at night. Not to mention the pain that was going through every bone, every limb of my body. I tried opening my eyes again but I was already tired, so this position on the ground made me want to sleep more than I already wanted to. Too bad I was in pain so I couldn't sleep.

Eventually, I forced my eyes open, but there was no one in sight. I got up, but fell right back down.

After multiple tries, I had finally gotten up. With the help of a big thick branch from a tree of course. I limped over to the tents. Everyone was peacefully sleeping. I don't remember how I got in this much pain so I needed answers. I shook Nagisa but she wouldn't wake up. I did the same to the old man and Sanae, but I got the same outcome. I stared at them as evil as I could hoping that it would do something. Of course, that was a terrible idea. Sanae's eyes suddenly flipped open.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T YOU SEE US TRYING TO SLEEP?**" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, can you just chill out?" I tried asking as calmly as possible.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT!" she continued, this time a bit quieter. Strangely, no one seemed to wake up from her constant yelling.

I was about to run away, but when I turned around, Kyou was standing there. She freaked me out so much that I fell over. She came down to my height and began speaking.

"**DON'T BE A JERK!**" she screamed in my face. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger until they burst. I couldn't stand the sight. I would've ran but I couldn't get up because she was on top of me now. Kyou started stomping on my legs. I winced in pain, but I didn't want her to see. I began yelling and crying from the pain. I couldn't stand it!

"**STOP!**" I yelled, but then I fell unconscious because I couldn't tolerate it anymore.

"Tomoya! Get up, please!" Nagisa shouted as she shook me.

"STOP shaking him, you'll just hurt him more! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Sanae suggested calmly as she could.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sanae, Nagisa, the old man, and Sunohara crowding around me. Just like my horrible dream, I felt terrible soreness and pain all through my body. Except now, it was only extreme in my legs and my head.

"Tomoya, are you alright?" Nagisa asked, waterfalls flowing from her beautiful, sad eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure her. "What happened?"

"You know how we were playing hide and seek?" Akio began explaining while leaning on a tree with a cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah well that Fujibayashi girl, Kyou, was up in the tree, but she lost her balance, and fortunately you broke her fall."

"Fortunately?"

"Well unfortunately for you, kid." he paused. "Also, she hurt her ankles so she went to bed early with everyone else."

"Okazaki, you've been knocked out for thirty minutes!" Sunohara yelled furiously. "That crazy monster is gonna get it!"

"Lets all forget about this and go to bed." Sanae suggested, trying to stop Sunohara from anymore sinister thoughts.

We all got up (I was a bit slower) and headed for our tents. I didn't tell anyone about my injuries because I didn't want to worry anyone. Once the rest of us were ready, we went in our tents, and fell asleep.

In the morning I realised something. You really feel injuries after a good night sleep. This time it was intense. I could feel my head pounding and excruciating pain in my legs. I looked at my legs and since it was bright outside, I could finally see all the blood, cuts, and bruises. I winced in pain as I crawled out of my tent all the way to the Furukawa tent.

After a few minutes when I finally got there, I began nudging Nagisa. I nudged her repeatedly. She finally woke up and turned to see me.

"Good morning Tomoya." she greeted me sweetly and half asleep.

"Nagisa..." I mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked with a bit of worry and concern.

"Never mind." I whispered. She seemed too peaceful to disturb. I tried to stand up and simply walk to my tent, but I collapsed in the process. She seemed to have fallen asleep because she didn't notice me fall.

After a few more minutes I had gotten back to my tent and 'tried' to fall asleep. It was about six A.M. so I thought I should sleep a bit longer.

"HEY OKAZAKI, GET UP!" somebody yelled. I crawled out of my tent to see everyone (including Mitsuki and her siblings) waiting for me to wake up. It seemed to be about eight A.M. now and everybody looked like they were going for another hike. I quickly got ready and came out.

"Alright guys, there's a nearby lake I found yesterday." Akio began explaining. "We are going to head there now, so be prepared!"

It took about twenty minutes to get to the lake, but it seemed like forever to me, since I was slowing limping far behind everyone.

The lake was amazing, it sparkled from the sun's reflection. It was very big, about big enough for one thousand people to go in it and still have lots of space for themselves, except in this case, we seemed to be the only ones there.

Everyone set down there stuff and took off there clothing to reveal their swimsuits. All the girls were wearing one pieces that were basic colours and the rest of us were wearing basic coloured swim trunks.

Most of them jumped in and were having fun, except for me. I was still in pain all over, I didn't want to jump in and drown from not being able to move. I sat on the edge and dangled my legs right over the water.

"COME ON OKAZAKI!" Sunohara yelled. I turned my head to see Sunohara charging towards me to push me in.

"N-n-no! Don't!" I shouted, but it was too late. He had already got his hands on my back and shoved me in. The first thing I felt was the nice, cool water soaking my skin. The second thing I felt was pain from the sudden impact on my injured legs. I struggled to stay a float, but my weak legs hurt too much to move. I went under and tried holding my breath, but my mouth ended up acting like a black hole swallowing mouth fulls of the crystal clear water instead of oxygen.

"Okazaki, wake up!" Kyou yelled in my face as she doused it with water.

"HUH? What happened, and why are you sitting on me." I questioned her with a sore back. She instantly stood up, her face was redder than a tomato.

"You broke my fall, you were unconscious for about five minutes, and I just woke you up." she explained. "Thanks..."

I smiled at her and got up; she smiled back. Everyone was a bit confused but there were tired so they all went to sleep.

I'm glad neither of my 'dreams' were true.


	13. The Lake Adventure

**Hello people, because I don't update often, I will try to make chapters longer than before.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate all of you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Clannad**

**/**

We were all well on our way to the lake.

When I woke up earlier this morning, Akio had told us that he wanted to take us to a lake somewhere deep in the forest that him and his friends found many years ago. He told us that the lake was beautiful and stunning, also that we'd be amazed. I forgot to add that he said to thank him later, which I'm sure that _will _happen. We were walking in a long line of pairs. I was next to Nagisa.

"What are you going to do when we get to the lake?" Nagisa asked softly.

"I'll probably sleep." I answered with a smirk.

"HEY NAGISA! COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!" the old man yelled. She hurried over to him, (he was at the front of the line with Sanae, Nagisa and I were in the middle) he handed her something, then she stuffed it in her bag. She hurried back over to me and we continued walking.

"What was that all about?" I questioned her, still using my smirk from before.

"I have no idea." she responded. I was confused but I decided to forget about it.

Right when we arrived everyone put there bags down and began taking off their clothing, by the way, their swimsuits were underneath. They all seemed excited to get in the sparkling lake water. Strange thing was, everything was exactly how it looked in my dream. Everyone jumped in the water and were having fun. The water was great because it cooled all of us off from the streaming heat that came from the sun.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. I was sitting on the edge of the lake, swishing my legs in the water, entertaining myself by watching the others. I saw Kotomi, Nagisa, Tomoyo, Ryou, and Mitsuki all chatting and playing some sort of game by swimming and splashing quickly. I saw Akio trying to give Sanae tips and her getting offended because she was taking it negatively. Way over to the other side of the lake was Kyou trying to drown Youhei, with Haru and Ryouta arguing about how she should abuse him next. I decided to swim over to Kyou and them since it seemed to be the most enjoyable activity currently happening.

"Need help?" I asked openly.

"Yeah that would be nice!" Youhei yelled furiously as if he expected me to do something.

"I was speaking to Kyou."

"No thanks, I like hurting this idiot on my own!" Kyou answered coldly.

"YOU BEAST!" Youhei shouted in her face. As result of his yelling, she started giving him more face fulls of that nice, cool water.

"DON'T TALK BACK!"

"HELP... ME!" he pleaded, pausing in between his words because he was getting another head dunking in the water. As he was asking for help, the other two that were near us came over.

"Yo Kyou, we both agreed on you getting out of the lake with Youhei, then you should kick him high up, lastly you should let him fall really hard into the water!" the dirty blonde haired guy explained with a huge smirk on his face.

"**NO, ISN'T THIS ENOUGH!**" the baby faced blonde argued. I decided to leave this scene and go over to Akio, he seemed to be by himself now.

After a couple of minutes, I finally arrived to speak with Akio, he seemed to be sulking at the moment, probably because of Sanae. He was in the same position I was in when we first arrived with his legs in the water. I got out of the water and poked his face, waiting for a response, but there wasn't one. "He-llooo? Old man are you still alive?"

"Yo." he answered, but not as enthusiastically as he usually would have said it.

"Sanae's got you down?"

"It's marriage problems, you wouldn't understand. You're just a kid."

"Come on, that's insulting!" I joked but he didn't get it.

"Sorry."

I was shocked, did he just say sorry? Something must be done about this! Suddenly, Sanae swam over and she looked just as depressed as Akio. "Sweetie, I'm sorry for overreacting." she began. "I should have been more open about my methods."

"I'm sorry too, honey!" Akio exclaimed. He instantly leapt from his spot into Sanae for a affectionate hug. They seemed to be having fun so I decided to swim over to Nagisa and the others.

"Hi Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi suddenly yelled. Since she was the only who noticed me, the others continued what they were doing.

"Hi, what are you guys doing?" I asked trying to seem curious, but I really didn't care.

"We're playing a game I thought up, it's pretty fun. Do you want to play?"

"I'll pass."

She tried convincing me for about a ten minutes. Once she gave up, I decided to get out of the lake and sleep, since it's what I do best.

**(1 hour later)**

"Hey! Okazaki!"

"What do you want?" I responded to whoever ruined my relaxing dreams.

"Come look at this."

I still couldn't identify the owner of the voice so I forced myself to open my eyes and get up. I looked at the lake but no one was in my hearing range. I assumed the person was over in the forest.

"Okazaki, over here." they said, almost as quiet as a whisper.

Damn, I hate the forest. You can never tell where sounds are coming from, and it's too easy to get lost. I decided to turn back, but right before I did, I noticed a strange figure. The figure ran up to me.

"What took you so long?" Haru questioned with a slight smirk stuck on his face.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

His smirk suddenly grew into a wide grin. He side-stepped to reveal a steep staircase going deep underground. Haru put down his bag, dumped everything out, grabbed two flashlights, put everything back, and then swung his bag over his shoulder. He handed me one of the flashlights.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" I repeated. He began walking down the stairs and I followed right behind him.

"I found this secret staircase and I thought you'd like to come with me."

"In other words, you're too scared to go alone."

He stopped walking, turned to face me, and said "Shut up."

**_Youhei 's POV_ (A/N yes, I feel like doing someone else's pov /*evil grin*/ )**

We were all sitting on the edge of the lake with our feet in the water and chatting about what we should do later. To my left was Ryouta, Mitsuki, Ryou, Kotomi, Nagisa, Kyou, Tomoyo and to my right was Akio, Sanae.

"Then we will sleep, everyone will probably be tired after doing all of those activities." Akio had just explained what we were going to do for the next few hours to everybody.

"Where did Haru go?" Ryouta whispered into my ear.

"I dunno, he left about twenty minutes ago"

"Damn, I always have to chase that idiot around."

Just after hearing this, I saw Okazaki get up **(A/N Tomoya was sleeping on the other side of the lake) **and walk into the forest. Did he find something cool and not tell me about it? Maybe there was a hot girl! I got up and walked over to where Okazaki was last seen while trying not to be seen myself. I walked in the forest for a bit and found a strange staircase. I ran back, got my flashlight, then ran back to the stairs and made my way down.

_**Ryouta's POV**_

"I dunno, he left about twenty minutes ago"

"Damn, I always have to chase that idiot around."

I rested my elbows on my knees, put my chin on my right hand, and began thinking of where Haru could have went. He probably went 'exploring' (got lost) again. I turned my head a little to the left which was a mistake because I saw 'her'. She is so cute, gentle, and sweet. I wish I could tell her my feelings, but we just met, and she doesn't even know I exist.

I snapped out of my sad thoughts and came back to reality. Right across the lake, I saw Youhei grab a flashlight and run into the forest. Did he find Haru and not tell me? I was about to run over there but I noticed Mitsuki looked a little pale.

"Are you OK?" I asked, she was my little sister, I had to show some concern and worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered.

I decided to believe her and continued with my own issues. I ran over to our bags/equipment, grabbed a flashlight, and ran towards where Youhei went and found a staircase. It looked dark down there, meaning Haru wouldn't go down there unless he was with someone... I knew it! Youhei did find him! I began stomping down the staircase.

**_Mitsuki's POV _(A/N do you see where I'm going with this xD)**

"That would be great!" I exclaimed. We both began laughing.

"Too bad he'd never do that." Ryou said, a bit sad, then she turned to talk with Kotomi.

I turned to Ryouta, but he didn't notice me. I waved my hand in front of his face, in result, I got no response. He seemed too busy gazing at something next to me. I decided to just think for the time being.

This trip was originally for my siblings and I to bond, but we met this bunch and had much more fun then we would've by ourselves. I'm kind of glad our parents forcefully sent us here for the summer break. Even though I would've never have chosen a forest because I **HATE** bugs. I'm not trying to sound girly, I like animals, but bugs are creepy, and I had bad experiences with them before. A shiver went down my spine just from thinking about it!

"Are you OK?" Ryouta asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I decided to stop thinking about bugs because apparently I look sick when I do. I looked down at the water and swished my feet around for a few minutes to pass the time. Eventually my extreme boredom overwhelmed me so I got up for a walk. I noticed Ryouta walking towards the forest on the other side of the lake with extreme fury in his eyes.

"You five, hurry get over here." I demanded, but not too loud for Akio and Sanae to hear.

Nagisa, Ryou, Kyou, Tomoyo, and Kotomi instantly stood up and rushed over to me. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"Have you noticed that all the guys are missing?" I asked to see if they noticed. They all turned their heads and looked around, suddenly realising now.

"Where did they go?" Nagisa asked, slightly worried.

"I saw Ryouta rushing into the forest, I think he knew where they went." I explained to reassure Nagisa before she got extremely worried.

"Well lets go!" Kyou yelled, trying to hurry us up.

"Not so loud, do you want Akio and Sanae to notice?"

They all shook there heads so we headed towards the forest where Ryouta went. "We should grab our flashlights, the forest is thick and dark." Kotomi suggested. Good thing we have a knowledgeable person with us.

"We should grab our bags too, they could have gone far and we could be out all day." Ryou also suggested. We all agreed with her and grabbed our stuff. Once we got to the forest, we walked for a few minutes until we found a staircase.

"OH I forgot something, I'll be right back." Nagisa said, a bit embarrassed that she forgot something.

Even though she left moments ago, I was already becoming restless, so I ran down the stairs, hoping they'd follow.

"Wait! Come back!" Tomoyo yelled. They all chased after me because they were afraid it was dangerous to go alone.

_**Akio's POV**_

I had my left arm around Sanae as we spoke about how much fun we were having. We were dangling our legs off the edge and swishing them in the water. I was enjoying it until she changed the subject.

"Honey, have you noticed that all the kids are gone?"

I looked around because of her statement and realised that it was true.

"They are growing up, they're mature and responsible so we can trust them for now." I told Sanae so she could understand what I was thinking. She smiled at me and we continued our other conversation.

I just hope what I said is true.

**/**

**Ooh I wonder what's at the bottom of that staircase. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it a few hundred more words than other chapters because I felt like it. Don't forget to review! I appreciate ideas written in reviews, they are very motivating, inspirational and helpful. BTW I know finding a staircase in a forest is unrealistic, but I don't care, it's my fanfic. :D**

**~Sincerely, ICCFOWIGSM**


	14. Down the Staircase

**Now you will finally get to see where that staircase leads! (unless I describe the way down the staircase for an entire 2000 words, I wouldn't know 'cuz I write this before the actual chapter) Either way, I have this all planned out. Enjoy! (by the way I address everyone with the first names 'cuz that's what I'm used to doing, except for Tomoya, he's still Okazaki to most people.)**

**Disclaimer- ICCFOWIGSM does NOT own Clannad**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomoya's POV<strong>_

Haru and I had walked down the staircase for about ten minutes and there hadn't been signs of it ending anytime soon. Haru was getting pretty restless after the first five minutes but I dealt with him like I do with Youhei.

"Uh, are we going to stay quiet for the next half an hour or something?" Haru asked while running his hand through his hair.

"What else are we supposed to do?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering if the clueless person had any idea of what he was getting into. He looked towards me with a somewhat expectant face. "Fine, lets take guesses of what we think will be at the end of this staircase."

"I think there will be ghosts and aliens!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Seriously?" I was speechless. I honestly had no idea he believed that kind of stuff. I guess you learn new stuff everyday...

"Yeah, why not?"

"OK, I think there will be nothing important or useful to us."

"Aww, come on, be creative!" he yelled.

"I liked the silence better than this conversation."

_**Youhei's/Ryouta's POV**_

It was quiet. Too quiet.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"I still think we should have waited for Nagisa."

"Tomoyo, we didn't have much of a choice, if we didn't hurry Ryouta would get too far." Mitsuki explained the situation to me.

"Well, I don't see any sign of him, are you sure he went down here?"

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off.

"How much longer do you think we're going to be walking down this staircase?" Kyou asked, trying to change the subject.

"My guess is another half an hour." Kotomi answered, using her logic.

"I think, uhh, about five more minutes?" Ryou decided without any basis which appeared to be obvious by her lack of confidence.

Mitsuki seemed hesitant, but she finallly decided, "Fifteen minutes."

"Twenty." I said with no doubt in my mind. There was a dark aura emitting from Mitsuki but I sent it right back. We walked down the stairway next to each other while sending ominous glares to the other.**  
><strong>

"**REALLY!**" an unknown voice echoed through out the stairway. Mitsuki and I gave each other strange looks before bursting out into laughter. Ryou, Kyou, and Kotomi also joined our laughing fits. After we calmed down a bit we realised that we had no idea who could have yelled that and began running down the stairs from a sudden boost of energy from anticipation and fear.

_**Nagisa's POV**_

When I arrived, everyone was gone. I had assumed they went down the staircase so I followed along. It was extremely dark and quiet. I could barely see a thing as I had no source of light to help guide the way. I was kind of scared because I was alone but I needed to catch up with the others, so basically I was running the entire time. I had not encountered anyone yet, but I would eventually. Hopefully.

_**Tomoya's POV**_

"No, apples cannot fly. I am positive." I retorted, not realising how weird that sounded.

"Are you sure? There was one just now!" Haru questioned, sure that my facts were wrong.

"It's a fact, unless there is something providing the power for it to fly, there is no way it could fly on it's own." I continued to defend my reasons but he still didn't believe me. How did this conversation even start?

_(two minutes earlier)_

_"I liked the silence better than this conversation."_

_"Aw, come on, don't be so rough about it."_

_"Do you seriously believe that we will find aliens and ghosts at the end of the stairs?"_

_"Yes, I do!" he continued going on with that crap._

_"Really?"_

_"__**REALLY!**__"_

_"Dude, chill out."_

_"I will n-" Haru was cut off when a red apple came out of nowhere and flew over our heads. We began laughing our heads off. That unexpected event surprised us and, quite frankly, allowed us to let out a few laughs._

_**Youhei's POV**_

It was still extremely dark and quiet. If I didn't have my flashlight with me I would have fell forwards and broke my face. The stairs are made from dark gray stone. I had walked straight for about twelve minutes. I was getting hungry so I took an apple out of my bag. It was very sweet and juicy. I was about to take my second bite when I was roughly shoved from behind and it went flying from from my hand.

"WHAT THE CRAP- Ryouta?"

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily, breathing heavily after every word.

"I-I saw Okazaki come here!"

"Was Haru with him?"

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

"OK, let us continue our vast journey down this staircase." he said with a smirk on his face.

_**Haru's POV**_

Okazaki and I had walked for a total of twenty minutes. It was silent ever since the apple incident. I wondered how much longer it would be until we reached the end. Apparently not much because we reached a wooden door. We stared at each other for a bit not knowing what our next actions should be.

"Well... Open it." he demanded.

"Why don't you?"

"You found the staircase, you open the door."

"Yeah _I _found it, that's why _you_ should open the door."

He finally gave in and hesitantly opened the door. It fought to stay closed but Okazaki won against the creaking door. When it opened we were surprised at what was behind it. It was a small room. Across from us was _another _door. He opened it once again and inside was _another_ staircase.

"Why am I having extreme déjà vu?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but I have the exact same feeling right now."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a break and chill." He threw his bag to the side and sat down, forcing me to join him on the hard ground. The room was tiny, square, and cold, but it still successfully served it's temporary purpose as a resting spot for us though, we didn't stay long. It was only a couple minutes before we continued down the steep, second staircase.

_**Ryouta's POV**_

After about twenty minutes of walking down stairs, Youhei and I finally reached an already opened door. Inside the small room was nothing but dust. There was a creepy feeling in the room as a strange breeze blew by even though there were no windows.

"Hey, what's this?" Youhei asked as he bent over and reached for an item on the cold stone floor.

"That's Haru's bag, he must of forgotten it here."

"Well we should keep going since we now know Haru is with Okazaki." Youhei explained as he swung Haru's bag over his shoulder. We both heard footsteps coming down from the first staircase. Youhei was really scared so he bolted for the second staircase after ignoring my constant begging for him to wait because it could have been someone we knew. I guessed I didn't really have any choice but to follow him.

_**Nagisa's POV**_

I was out of breath from my constant sprints down the stairs. I still didn't see any sign of the others. Were they running too? I had to catch up or else I'd cry from being too scared. I began rushing once more but I almost tripped so I slowed down once more. I took a water bottle from my bag and took a big gulp of the refreshing, cool drink. I put the water bottle away and began running once more. Unfortunately I lost my balance and tripped. I screamed from the pain of falling down the stairs. I was getting dizzy and couldn't stop rolling down. I lost consciousness quickly and tumbled down to my doom.

_**Tomoya's POV**_

Once again, Haru and I were silent. Even if he tried to start a conversation, I would stop him before he could made a fool of himself and worsen my impression of him. He seemed pretty down about it.

"Haru?"

"Huh?" he shook out of his daze and looked at me. "Did you say something?"

"You OK dude?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it.

"I can't stop thinking about someone."

"Who?" my question made him nervous and... embarrassed?

"T-Tomoyo..."

That made sense. Stupid minds think alike (**A/N by stupid minds, he meant Youhei and Haru**). I started laughing but I was cut off by loud screaming followed by other varieties of screaming. Haru almost fell forwards because he was startled from the sudden high pitched noises. He was about to start running down the stairs but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and sprinted up the stairs.

_I recognised those voices anywhere._

As we were running we caught up with Youhei who was also trying to charge down the stairs like Haru was. I grabbed his collar and kept running. Really close by was Ryouta, waving his fist in the air, and yelling at Youhei. I didn't have to grab his collar, he knew what to do, he wasn't an idiot like the other two.

After a couple of minutes we reached the small room. We found all of the girls, lying unconscious, on the floor. We were all shocked to find that the girls had followed us. Not to mention that they were unconscious. One by one, each of them woke up. They all had minor injuries. The last one on the floor unconscious was Nagisa, but she wasn't waking up. Her injuries seemed the worst compared to the others. Her left leg was all cut up and bruised, same with her right arm, and there was a large cut on her right cheek. I carried her on my back (piggyback), thankfully she was still breathing.

"Should we turn back?" Youhei asked.

"No, we're already this far, we can't!" Haru yelled in his face.

"I have an idea!" Mitsuki shouted in _his _face. "The wise one, Ryouta, should decide."

"Who said he's the wise one? I'm pretty intelligent myself!" Haru retorted. The room was suddenly filled with loud spurts of laughter following his statement.

"Well, he's the oldest person here!" she yelled after wiping her tears from laughter.

"OK I think we should continue down the stairs, like Haru said, we've already made it this far." Ryouta wisely decided. "Anyone who's opposed to that can head back."

Everyone nodded their heads and began walking down the stairs. It seemed like everyone was really curious about what was at the end of the stairs. I checked my watch and it read 2:56 (**A/N they have been in the 'staircase-place-thing' for about an hour**). I hoped we didn't have to walk down those stairs much longer.

_**Mitsuki's POV (fifteen-minutes later...)**_

The stairs weren't very wide, so we were walking in pairs. At the very front was Tomoyo and I; behind us was Ryouta and Tomoya (who had Nagisa on his back; then it was Ryou and Kotomi; Youhei and Haru; lastly it was Kyou.

"You know what I just realised?" I asked the girls, trying to break the awkward silence in the process.

"What?" they all answered with a question.

"The highest time we guessed was a half an hour, and we have been walking down these stairs for over an hour."

We all laughed after realising we were all wrong. The guys were confused, but they decided to forget about it. After a couple minutes of silence, it was once again broken by someone groaning.

"Ugh, w-why does m-my head hurt s-so much?" Nagisa asked, while raising her head and holding it with one hand.

"I think I should be asking you that." Tomoya responded, with a smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes.

"I'm tired." she said, as she rested her head back on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her face, and then whispered something into her ear.

_**Tomoya's POV**_ **(A/N I don't think I'll change the POV a lot from here.)**

"Rest well." I whispered in her ear, as her tensed, scrunched up eyes relaxed.

After Nagisa had fallen asleep, I looked behind me and noticed that everyone was as bored as if they were having a conversation with a plain, dull, wall. I was about to say something when I noticed something very close by. It was a wooden door, it looked old like the door from before.

"Well... Open it!" Haru yelled like last time from the very back of the group.

I was disappointed but it was the truth, when I noticed _it _I told Haru "I can't, it's locked."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh what are they gonna do now? You know what to do, REVIEW! BTW sorry if the timing confuses you, like when they say "We had been walking for twenty minutes. " then someone else POV shows what they were doing at that time. Again SORRY for the cliffies, I don't even realize I'm doing them. When I get around 1700-2000 words, I just stop and start the next chapter.<strong>


	15. More Games, woooo

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting (for like a month), here's chapter 15! Enjoy! And if you didn't already know, I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>it's locked<em>!?" Youhei yelled furiously.

"I meant what I said." I explained to his idiotic mind. "There's a lock, unless somebody has the key, we will have to go back."

"**GO BACK?!**" everyone shouted finally realising the situation.

I felt something moving on my shoulder so I looked to my left to see Nagisa waking up.

"W-Why is everyone yelling?" she asked softly.

"We're yelling because we need a key!" Youhei yelled furiously once more.

Nagisa hopped off of my back and put her hand in her pocket.

"N-Nagisa, what are you doing? Go back to sleep." I tried telling her calmly.

She just ignored me and limped over to the door. She pulled something out of her pocket and stuck it in the key hole. Instantly, a click was heard throughout the stairway.

"You had the key?!" Kyou questioned from her spot.

"My dad gave it to me when we came to the lake and told me that _I might need it_." she explained while putting the key back in her pocket.

She slowly opened the door to reveal what seemed like a little kids room. The walls were light blue, the floor was a sand coloured carpeting, and there was a dark blue single bed in the corner of the room. There was also a matching dresser and dining table with about fourteen chairs in the middle of the room. I forgot to mention the star decorations hanging from the ceiling and the walls. There were two more doors, one to the left, and one to the right.

We were all shocked. We had spent so much time going down these stairs and it was all for a kids bedroom. What kid would live in a place like this? The door to the right suddenly swung open and a girl walked out holding a towel in her hand.

"OH! Fuko has guests for supper tonight?" asked the girl with a party hat on her head.

"You seem oddly familiar..." Tomoyo stated while scratching her head. Everyone except for the Shimizu's (Haru, Mitsuki, and Ryouta) nodded their heads.

"Weren't you the one that helped Tomoya after that fight at school?" Nagisa asked, seeing the similarities.

"Yep! That was Fuko!" Fuko said, showing her teeth with a wide grin.

"Ibuki Fuko? I heard you were in a coma at a hospital!" Youhei realised and was really confused.

"Are you a... Ghost?" Kyou asked while pointing at Fuko in shock.

"I KNEW IT! THERE ARE GHOSTS DOWN HERE!" Haru yelled happily while dancing around.

"I was right too." I added bluntly.

After that commotion, Fuko gestured for us to sit down at the table. Since there was only eleven of us, including herself, there were still three seats left (I'm not gonna bother with the seating arrangement). Fuko went over to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. After a few minutes, she came back with a 6ft tall stack of board games. She almost dropped them a couple of times but she finally made it to the table.

"Which game do you want to play?" she questioned as she put them down. "It'll be about a half an hour until supper is ready so we will have time for about one or two games."

We were put into two groups because there were so many of us. My group consisted of Kyou, Nagisa, Haru, Fuko, Kotomi, and myself. We were going to play Monopoly. The other group had five people and they were going to play Life. Kotomi had decided to be the banker so we began.

I went first and rolled a five. The game continued from there for about fifteen minutes. At one point Fuko smelled smoke and hurried to the kitchen. While she was gone Haru raged and flipped the board. We would have gotten mad at him, but we were getting tired of Monopoly so we didn't really care. We forced Haru to clean it up since he was the one who made the mess.

"Yeah, we were bored too." Ryouta said as he put away the game that his group was playing.

"FUKO'S BACK!" said person yelled. "Why did you guys put away the games?"

"It was getting boring." I explained to her as she grabbed a notepad and a pencil.

"OK Fuko will make this fun!" she announced. "Let's play Charades!"

"I want to eat!" Haru shouted as he sat down. There was a loud thud from under the table and Haru cried out, "OW!" across from him was a mischievous Mitsuki with a growing smirk upon her face.

"Fine, fine, just wait a few minutes." Fuko huffed. She rushed over to the kitchen. Once she was gone; we were engulfed in silence and a dark aura emitting from Mitsuki and Haru. It was pretty awkward and intense. We all stared down at the table and waited for Fuko to return.

"I'm going to help Fuko." Nagisa decided as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed with her idea and followed behind her.

Passed the wooden door was the kitchen. It had black tiling on the floor with white paint colouring the walls. The room was just as big as the bedroom/dining room, so that meant it was very large. On the counter against the wall was a bunch of appliances such as a microwave, blender, toaster, waffle maker, etc. There was a big fridge on the opposite side of the counters. There was a lot of drawings and cut outs of stars held by magnets on the fridge. There was also a small, round table with four chairs in the centre of the room. Why would one person need so much stuff?

"Why are there star decorations everywhere?" I asked as she pulled out food from the oven and stirred stuff in pots on the stove.

"THEY ARE NOT STARS!" she yelled furiously while waving her arms frantically. "They are starfish."

"OK why are there _starfish_ decorations everywhere?" I didn't get an answer; she opened her mouth to speak but she immediately fell into a trance and stars surrounded her.

"Fuko? You still there?" Nagisa asked as she waved her hand in front of Fuko's face.

"We lost her." I began to explain. "I've heard of this illness before. When ever someone is to speak of starfish, the ill person will fall into a deep trance and be stuck like that for days."

"Oh no! Should we take her to a hospital?"

"No, all we need to do is dump eight litres of water on her head."

"Oh OK! I'll do anything to help Fuko!" Nagisa shouted. She went to the cupboards and looked for a large bucket. She couldn't find one so she went to the bedroom and searched. I played around with Fuko while she was looking. First, I tied her hair and shoved it in her hat. I looked around and found a pair of glasses in a drawer. I picked them up and placed them on Fuko.

After a few minutes Nagisa came in with a bucket. "I got the water!" she announced as she steadily lifted the bucket over Fuko's head and dumped it. Fuko fell out of her trance and shook her head.

"Why is Fuko so cold and wet? Fuko thinks it was you!" Fuko accused while pointing at the fridge. "Why is everything so blurry?"

"Does her sickness effect her sight?" Nagisa asked quietly in my ear. Apparently she didn't notice the glasses, but I wouldn't blame her, the rims were really thin.

"Yep." I answered nonchalantly.

"Where's Fuko's hair!?" Fuko questioned furiously while feeling around her shoulders where her hair should have been. I laughed silently so Nagisa wouldn't notice. Nagisa ran over to Fuko and hugged her.

"Are you OK now?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, Fuko's fine." a smoke detector went off and startled the three of us. Fuko ran over to the oven and pulled out a tray with burnt crumbs all over it. She seemed really disappointed.

"Do you need help?"

"No!" Fuko yelled as she pushed us out of the kitchen. Nagisa and I walked as slowly as possible to the table, trying to avoid the intense mood as much as possible. We took our seats and were engulfed in silence yet again.

A few minutes later, Fuko came out holding multiple plates. She placed them on the table and rushed back to the kitchen. She came out once again with many different foods. Then, stormed off to the kitchen. That process was repeated many times. Fuko finally rested and plopped down on one of the chairs. Haru reached for some food but there was a loud thud from under the table causing him to pull his hand back. "Itadakimasu!" we all cheered before digging in. There were many dishes from rice balls to sushi.

When we finished, all the girls helped clean up. They all picked up the dishes and went to the kitchen. We helped too of course, just not as much. When everyone finished, we all sat down at the table once more. "Sorry to say this Fuko, but I think we should get going. I don't want my parents to worry." Nagisa apologised, while getting up.

"Yeah, we should get going." Tomoyo agreed, standing up from her seat. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"AWH, WE HAVE TO GO BACK UP NOW?!" Youhei yelled, completely saddened by the current events.

"No, there's an elevator." Fuko explained, pointing to the mysterious, unopened door.

"Do you want to come with us, Fuko?" Ryou asked kindly.

"FUKO WOULD LOVE TO GO!" Fuko exclaimed while jumping into the air. We all went to the elevator and stepped in. It was surprisingly spacious, clean, and had a large weight capacity. The ride was silent, that wasn't much of a surprise.

After about three minutes, we arrived at the surface. We all got out and took in a breath of fresh air. It was dark out and we had no idea where we were. There were trees surrounding us and we couldn't see well in the dark. For some strange unknown reason, all of our flashlights were dead. We walked for a short time and found ourselves at the main campsite. Akio and Sanae were sitting around the fire pit, roasting marshmallows. We joined the two and made smores. It was pretty quiet, like it always was, except for the crackling and popping of the blazing fire. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku." Nagisa began singing softly. Everyone else decided to join in.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to do so before closing this page. I wrote the last thousand words of this chapter this morning, that's how behind I am. I will try my hardest to update quicker. I know there are a lot of you out there not reviewing but... please do so! There is a gigantic box below just begging for you to type something out.<strong>

**xD**


	16. The Arguments and the Race

**Wow, an entire month... -_- well, the last chapter didn't get any reviews, maybe that's why I didn't update quickly. :'( Come on guys! Too many silent readers out there? Yeah, that's it... I hope...**

**Disclaimer- I do not (nor will I ever) own Clannad**

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Akio yelled, very energetically considering the time of the day it was. "KIDS YOUR AGE SHOULD HAVE PLENTY OF ENERGY CONSIDERING HOW MUCH I HAVE!"<p>

"OK, OK, we're up!" Youhei answered, coming out of his tent, half asleep.

"Where's Fuko's starfish?!" Fuko questioned, panicked and confused. Fuko slept in Kotomi's tent last night since Kotomi had a ton of room and Fuko fell asleep before getting back to her... basement?

"Why are you up so early?" I asked Akio, not even bothering to open my eyes. There was still lots of time to sleep.

"What are you talking about?!" Akio continued as the rest of the group came out of their tents. Even the Shimizu's came from his loud yelling. "It's eight o'clock!"

"Honey, I think Tomoya's right." his wife agreed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about Tomoya! He's just a young boy, too weak to even be here!"

"You shouldn't be talking, _old man_!" I retorted.

"Guys, I think you should just calm down." Kyou said, as calmly as I've ever seen her speak in my life.

"Yeah, everyone, chill out!" the baby-faced blonde shouted. "I think we should all go back to sleep, that way, we won't be so grumpy!" with that, Youhei went back into his tent and dozed off.

"If we aren't allowed to sleep, neither should you!" Kyou shouted as she stomped over to Youhei's tent and pulled him out by his shirt collar.

* * *

><p>"Lets go, is everybody ready?!" Akio yelled, a bit calmer than before.<p>

"Go where?" Sanae asked him, unaware of his plans.

"Just follow me OK?!"

"Why aren't you telling me?" tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Can we eat breakfast first?"

"What are we supposed to eat?"

* * *

><p>"Let me hit him!" Tomoyo yelled furiously at Kyou, the two were taking turns kicking Youhei in the air, there wasn't a spot where blood wasn't coming out from.<p>

"No!" Kyou responded. "I need to to teach him a lesson!"

"I'm a better teacher!" Tomoyo roughly grabbed Youhei from his golden locks of hair. He began crying out from pain.

"Why don't you show me your teaching skills if you're so great?!" Kyou pulled from Youhei's legs. Long waterfalls were flowing from his big blue eyes.

"I don't need to prove anything!" Tomoyo protested.

"How about you let go of me?!" Youhei cried cowardly. He prepared for the worse.

"SHUT UP!" they both screamed at him, throwing him in the air.

* * *

><p>"Fuko, is this it?" Nagisa asked the small girl.<p>

"NO THAT'S A TREE BRANCH!" Fuko cried, hitting it out of her hands.

"What about this?" Ryou whispered softly, trying to calm her down.

"NO, THAT'S A ROCK!" Fuko responded, reacting the same way she did to Nagisa. "FUKO WANTS HER STARFISH!"

"Did you even bring a starfish with you?" Mitsuki asked, extremely hesitant considering the mood Fuko was in.

"Yes, it was about this big and it was sand coloured." Fuko explained, making hand gestures to describe the size.

"I don't think it's over here." Nagisa murmured to Ryou, hoping Fuko wouldn't hear, but she did.

"IT HAS TO BE!" Fuko cried once more.

* * *

><p>"I think we should just ditch this place, there all busy arguing." Haru complained to his brother, Ryouta who seemed to have barely heard what Haru said over all of the yelling and crying of the others.<p>

"No, we shouldn't, someone has to stop them, right?" Ryouta began, starting to think up a plan. "I got nothing, what about you."

"I didn't bring anything with me, so of course I have nothing." Haru explained seriously. Ryouta sweat dropped from his brothers stupidity. "Like I said before, we should leave, these people are getting annoying."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" most of us yelled in unison, ignoring our current arguments.

During this whole commotion, Kotomi was sitting in her tent, reading a book. I decided to get away from the arguments and sat in front of her tent to observe everyone else.

Everyone suddenly felt a strange presence, so they turned to the source. The youngest Shimizu, Mitsuki, was surrounded in a dark aura and looked really pissed. "We. Don't. Know. Where. YOUR DAMN STARFISH IS!"

"Here it is!" Nagisa exclaimed, happy to finally be able to start her day. She picked it up and wiped off the dry dirt that was covering it. She handed it to Fuko, who had a large grin, and was extremely excited.

"Great job, I'm going to sleep now." Mitsuki declared enthusiastically. She stormed off towards her campsite and nobody saw her from there.

"Where's Fuko's other starfish?" Fuko asked, causing the two other girls to sweat drop.

* * *

><p>"W-What!" Sanae yelled, in utter disbelieve. "I can't b-believe you did that."<p>

"There wasn't anything else I could use." her husband explained, seeming kind of scared in the process.

"B-but that doesn't mean you can do that! My bread is for eating, not throwing."

"Well, it doesn't taste like it!" Akio shouted, regretting it entirely. Sanae ran inside the Furukawa tent and zipped it up. Akio stood there, pleaded for forgiveness, and claimed that he didn't mean what he said, but we all knew it wasn't the truth.

* * *

><p>"Give me my pants back!" Youhei demanded, jumping up to grab it from Kyou's hands. He was standing, naked from head-toe, except for the thin-material, heart-print boxers he was wearing.<p>

"Nope!" Kyou yelled, with a large smirk glued to her face.

"This is quite fun." Tomoyo stated, holding up the rest of his clothing that Kyou didn't have.

"This isn't fair, you sadistic jerks!" Youhei protested, sitting down in defeat.

"Excuse me?" the two girls asked, surprised from his response. In result, they kicked him high in the sky, and continued kicking him back and forth like before.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so stupid?!" Ryouta questioned his clueless brother, hoping he'd have a reasonable answer. "Mom didn't drop you that much!"<p>

"Are you sure?" Haru asked his wise brother. "Maybe you were the one who dropped me!"

"I was five."

"Exactly!"

"I wouldn't be able to carry you because you're so fat!"

"I weigh less than you!"

"Back then; you were the chunkiest baby alive!"

"**EVERYBODY STOP**!" everyone turned there heads in the direction of the sudden yelling. Standing there, holding a brown sack, stood Mitsuki. She seemed so angry, her usual purple aura was pitch black.

"Who are you to tell us what to do!?" the eldest Fujibayashi yelled.

"**DON'T INTERRUPT ME! YOU ALL NEED TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! FOR GOODNESS SAKES! TWO PEOPLE ARE CRYING, AND ONE OF THEM IS BEING BEATEN TO FREAKING DEATH! THIS HAS TO ST-**"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Akio looked as frustrated as Mitsuki, but tried not to take it out on the young girl.

"**TOMOYA, HELP! I CAN'T WORK WITH THESE PEOPLE!**"

"Sorry, this is too entertaining, please continue." apparently she turned to me because I seemed to be the only one (next to Kotomi) who wasn't deep into a argument at the time. I directed my attention to the FUKO-STARFISH-SEARCH-GROUP to find them desperately digging and throwing dirt everywhere.

After they finished there frantic searching, they gave up and took a break. Fuko, suddenly went wide-eyed and rushed to the centre of the camp grounds, right next to Mitsuki. Fuko spun around, did a somersault, and flailed her arms during the entire process. "FUKO IS HERE!" her voice echoed throughout the forest as a large grin grew upon her face once more.

"What's your point?" Mitsuki asked Fuko rudely, but Fuko didn't seem to mind.

"Fuko will stop everybody's arguing! First Fuko will throw her starfish high in the air, then everyone will race to grab it. They will have so much fun, they'll forget all about what they were doing before! Just in case fighting erupts because they all want the starfish, Fuko has plenty more at her den!" oh, so she calls it a den. Fuko suddenly closed her eyes, spun around, and then dramatically threw the wooden starfish into the air. "See! It wor- EHH?!"

A loud _thunk_ sounded throughout the forest as the starfish hit the ground. Fuko opened her eyes and was shocked that nobody reacted how she wanted them to. Fuko grabbed her starfish and rushed over to Nagisa. "If you find Fuko's other starfish, you'll bring it to her, right?"

"O-Of course!" my cute girlfriend responded quickly.

"Bye!" Fuko waved as she ran in the direction of her 'den'. The rest of stayed in our places, speechless. Apparently, Mitsuki decided to take her chance.

"**EVERYONE FORM TEAMS OF THREE!**" she demanded, scaring everyone half to death. They all rushed together, but were very confused.

Sanae didn't want to be with Akio; who didn't want to be with me; who didn't want to be with Youhei; who didn't want to be with Tomoyo or Kyou. Haru didn't want to be with Ryouta. Lastly, Nagisa and Ryou didn't want to be with Mitsuki because they were afraid of her. Mitsuki decided quickly and threw everyone a bandanna from her brown sack.

"These teams are stacked!" Youhei yelled after seeing the rest of his team members. He was on Team Green with Kotomi and Haru.

"I have to agree, n-no offence!" I told, hoping I didn't offend the rest of my team. I was on Team Yellow with Nagisa and Sanae.

"'Don't worry, none taken." Sanae reassured with a soft smile on her face.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it!" Kyou shouted as she tied her bandanna around her head. Of course she said that; she was on Team Red with Akio and Mitsuki.

"OK! Let's begin!" Mitsuki declared while marching towards the trees. Everyone tied their bandannas around their heads in preparation for the race.

"W-wait!" Ryouta panicked and rushed to stop his sister. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Oh, each team has to go to the lake and back. First team back wins!"

"What if someone cheats?" Ryou asked, as quiet as ever.

"Here." Mitsuki tossed a coloured flag to each team. "Place this at the edge of the lake when you get there."

Mitsuki's team stormed off with Team Green following right behind. Team Blue discussed their plans for a moment, then rushed off in the _opposite_ direction of the other two teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Red: Kyou, Mitsuki, Akio<strong>

**Team Blue: Tomoyo, Ryouta, Ryou**

**Team Green: Youhei, Kotomi, Haru**

**Team Yellow: Tomoya (me), Nagisa, Sanae**

* * *

><p>"Which way are we going to?" Sanae asked quickly, so we could catch up.<p>

"I think we should go the way dad went." Nagisa suggested, her voice and eyes seemed very hesitant.

"No." I blurted out. "They're just trying to trick us."

"Huh?"

"Team Red is pretty fast, they could easily go the wrong way and still get to the lake before any of us."

"Should we follow Team Blue?" Sanae asked us.

"No, they went the wrong way."

"Are you sure?"

"If I remember correctly, the lake was in the direction of the Shimizu's campsite, and neither of the teams went that way."

Nagisa stuck her hand in the middle of the three of us. Sanae joined in afterwards and put her hand on top. I didn't want to hurt Nagisa's feelings, so I put mine on top as well. Then, we threw our hands in the air and yelled. "Team Yellow!" Afterwards, we ran towards our supposed destination, but we had no idea what that something unexpected was going to occur.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of running, we stopped to take a short break. It was probably going to take five more minutes of running to reach the lake from where we were. I suddenly noticed Sanae and Nagisa panting heavily. They seemed extremely tired and out of breath. I could also have said the same about myself, but I hated seeing them like that. I decided to speak up. "I think you two should head back."<p>

"Why, Tomoya?" Nagisa questioned, still panting heavily.

"I don't want you two to over work yourselves."

"But we're a team!"

"I'd be faster alone, again, no offence." It was the honest truth, and for some strange reason, I really wanted to win. Sanae placed her hand on my shoulder. I stared at her eyes and noticed the deep worry in them.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, staring straight at me. I nodded while she took a second of thought. She looked over at Nagisa, who still seemed against the idea. Nagisa probably realised we were wasting time, so she hurriedly handed me the flag and waved goodbye as I rushed towards the lake once more. I felt kind of guilty for making them go back, but I didn't really have much of a choice.

* * *

><p>I had finally reached the lake. Right in front of me was a bright red flag, implanted deep in the ground. I kneeled over and placed my yellow flag next to it. I quickly tried to regain my breath before running again, but a sudden noise distracted me. I stood up to head back, but my eyes met up with Kotomi's purple ones, who was standing right in front of me, all by herself. In her hand she held the green flag and seemed to be prepared to stick it in ground. "Tomoya-kun, you have to help me!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-sigh- Well, I am expecting -hoping- a couple of reviews this time. IF I DON'T GET ANY, THIS STORY MAY NEVER BE UPDATED AGAIN! *sends pitch black aura through your computer screen* <strong>

**~Signed, ICCFOWIGSM~ :D **


	17. Leaving the Forest (Epilogue)

**Greetings, readers. I have recently decided that writing multiple chapter fics aren't my type of thing as I obviously cannot handle the responsibility of updating as often as I should. Please enjoy this final chapter of Surviving the Forest.**

**Disclaimer - I do not, nor will I ever, own Clannad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoya's POV<strong>

"Tomoya-kun!"

"Y-Yes?"

Kotomi seemed to be very perky considering she seemed like she didn't even want to do this race to begin with. Her smile was bright and her eyes were big with joy as the girl slowly walked closer to me. She suddenly quickened her pace and sprinted towards me. Kotomi ended up crushing me in a painful hug. Although her tight embrace was painful it felt sweet and everlasting.

"Is something wrong?" I asked the purple-haired girl, staring directly into her purple orbs. She looked deep into my eyes as if she was peering into my soul and reading my every thought.

"No, I was just lost from the rest of my team." She admitted, removing her stare from my eyes.

"What?!" I yelled in disbelief. Well, it wasn't as much disbelief. It sounded more as if I was completely and purely angry. It wasn't a surprise that those two idiots had been unable to stay close to the most intelligent, but possibly most dangerous, person on this trip.

"Sorry! It was so strange! One moment they were there and then they suddenly disappeared."

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa's POV<strong>

"What's taking those idiots so long?!" Dad yelled as he pulled out another cigarette and put it to his mouth. He really needs to quit that habit.

"Calm down honey, I'm sure they're fine." Mom tried to calm him down, but it clearly didn't work. I was a bit worried myself during the whole situation.

"I don't care if they're fine or not, I just want them to be back so I can be declared winner!"

"Team Green sure is taking long." Tomoyo stated, a bit of worry crossed her eyes.

"Tomoya's gone, too!" I told the group, who all nodded, except for dad.

"Who cares! Those wimps are too slow, lets just do something else without them."

"Wow, you sure are caring!" Tomoyo stated with sarcasm surrounding her tone. I sensed another fight about to break out and wondered if I should stop it. Those fights that had erupted earlier were quite loud and noisy. I was sure everyone was good friends and only need a little push to come closer to their goal in becoming a great, big family!

"Youhei? Haru?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the rustling bushes which soon revealed the two men, covered in twigs, dirt, and leaves. "Hi, guys!" They greeted in unison.

"Where's Kotomi?" I asked, noticing she wasn't with them. Youhei and Haru scanned the area behind them before realising she wasn't there.

"Great! Another person is lost!" Dad yelled as he plopped down onto the ground. "Don't any of you have a sense of direction as good as mine?!" Mom crouched next to him and patted his back, trying to calm him down.

After a majority vote, we all decided to wait for them to arrive instead of going out to search for the lost participants. I was one of the only people who voted we go out and search for them since I was so worried for my friends, but the others were tired and wanted to sit around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>❤Time Skip<strong>_❤

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoya's POV<strong>

A couple days later we all began to tidy up our things and readied ourselves to return home. The rest of us went back to the group safely and Akio's team was finally declared triumphant of the race. Mitsuki, Haru, and Ryouta stayed at the campsite, since their trip was supposed to last a little while longer.

"I guess this is farewell!" Tomoyo smiled, waving goodbye with the other girls to the new friends they made during the trip.

We all began heading back to our quiet town to embark on new adventures that may find us in the journey's we call life. Yousuke may or may not have influenced my thoughts.

"Guys, I forgot my bag back at the campsite." Youhei announced, dumbfounded of his own actions.

"Well, that sucks." I said, not stopping for a second.

"Come on, lets head back for it!"

"I'm not sorry for the poor actions you will forever continue to make!" Akio shouted.

Youhei stood behind us, shocked from the amount of care and concern we lacked. "Do you all hate me?"

"Pretty much."

"No!"

"Absoulutely."

"Yes."

"Of course not!"

"Should I even bother giving an answer?"

That was how the group reacted to his question. A couple people didn't really say anything and the responses were given too quickly to properly identify which one belonged to which person. I believed that Youhei was too afraid to return on his own which explained why he resumed followed the rest of us back to town.

"So, we aren't going to turn back?"

Everyone contributed to hurting Youhei by throwing the closest object off the ground they could find, but of course, Sanae and Nagisa didn't help. I thought it was alright since Akio threw five times the amount of stuff in their place. Items suchs as rocks, twigs, grass, and spiders were thrown at the baby-faced blonde. He gave out a few screams from the spiders.

"Fine! I'll go back on my own!"

"Bye!"

"Be careful!"

"We don't feel sorry for you."

"GET LOST!"

"Don't come back."

"We'll wait for you, okay?"

Everybody turned to face Nagisa, whom of which was the owner of the last comment. "No, we won't." Kyou and Tomoyo replied simultaneously.

Youhei stomped furiously back to the forest we had recently escaped from. Sanae asked with a dash of worry, "Should we go with him?"

"No." Akio answered. "We must run. We need to run as fast as we can before he comes back."

Kyou, Tomoyo, and Kotomi nodded with serious looks on their face. I couldn't believe everyone was legitimately taking Akio so seriously. Ryou, Sanae, and Nagisa awaited instructions, being ever-so slightly against the idea, but were too shy too go against Akio.

That was how we ended our trip by sprinting away from the forest as fast as possible. Since the road back to town was a straight path the whole way, Youhei could still see us when he exited the forest, and he tried his best to catch up, but he lost us when he tripped on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Thanks for reading, everyone. Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
